Away from the Dark
by Gabriellaax3
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts when he is captured by Voldemort, but Voldemort doesn't want to kill him, he wants Harry to join his side. And Voldemort won't let him go untill he agrees. Who'll be the one to pull him from this darkness?before HBP!
1. Deatheater Sightings

"HARRY! HARRY! COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Aunt Petunia yelled as she banged on his bedroom door. "Come downstairs and make dinner NOW!" "Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry said groggily. After dinner Harry walked back up to his room to do some of his homework, He glanced and saw something that resembled a deatheater. "No way, it it can't be . . ." Harry said shocked at what he just saw, right then his scar felt like it was about to rip right off his head. This had not been the first time. Harry had seen glances of what appeared to be deatheaters at least three times before. "I'd better tell Dumbledore." Harry thought aloud to himself, as he grabbed a piece of parchment and started scribbling away.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I think I might have just seen a deatheater on Privet Drive. Right after they disappeared, my scar hurt. I don't know what's going on, but I've seen them more than once before, but only for a split second. I have a feeling they are watching me. Anyways, write back soon._

_Harry_

Harry quickly folded the parchment up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to Dumbledore, okay?" Harry whispered to Hedwig as she nipped his hand affectionately and took off. "What if that really was a deatheater?" Harry thought before he heard the horrible voice of his uncle. "LIGHTS OUT POTTER!" Uncle Vernon yelled before locking his door. Harry just dressed into his pajamas and fell asleep.

"What do you mean he saw you?" Voldemort roared angrily. "I just apparated across the street for a split second and he saw me." Avery said obviously frightened. "_Crucio_" Voldemort yelled as he watched Avery scream with pain. "I do NOT want to here that Harry has seen you again." Voldemort said coolly. "Yes, of course my lord." Avery said shivering and shaking. "Never again."

Harry awoke shivering and almost feeling sorry for Avery. What had he meant, "_do not let Harry see you again!_" Had Voldemort been watching him? Harry wanted to leave Privet Drive more than anything now. "Potter, we are taking Dudley out. Do NOT leave your room. Got it?" Uncle Vernon said accusingly. "Whatever." Harry answered before Uncle Vernon slammed the door in his face. Just as Harry sat down he heard a tapping at his window. Harry turned to find nothing there. He was now confused wondering what the heck was at his window. Harry coolly walked over to it and opened it, looking down. CLUNK. A small rock had hit him square on the forehead. "Ouch!" Harry said, rubbing his forehead. "Oops, sorry Harry!" Ron yelled from the ground. "I couldn't get your attention." "Ron?" Harry said confused to who was throwing rocks at his window. "What are you doing here?" "Getting you out of here mate." Ron said shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Grab your stuff and come on!" Harry did what he was told. He gathered his stuff together and ran outside. "How did you even get here?" Harry asked while they walked. "and where are we going?" "We are going to padfoot's house. And my parents drove me; we had to park far away though because my dad was able to borrow another car from the ministry." Harry didn't even really care why they were so early, but was happy to finally be leaving Privet Drive. As Harry and Ron stepped into the car Harry Was Greeted by Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. "Hello Harry, how was your summer?" Mrs.Weasley asked. "Fine thanks." Harry lied. "So Harry, ready to start 6th Year?" Ron asked.


	2. Dumbeldore's Advice

Chapter 2 up!

**Disclaimer:** these characters are not mine. These characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. J. K. Rowling :o)

* * *

Harry stared absent mindedly out the window of the muggle car. "How are you even driving Mr.Weasley?" Harry asked suddenly noticing who was driving. "I thought you couldn't drive muggle cars?"

"Oh I'm not driving the car Harry," Mr.Weasley said chuckling slightly "I charmed the car to drive on its own. I am just sitting here pretending so the muggles don't get suspicious."

"Oh okay." Harry answered looking over at Ron who was still smiling, apparently happy about something. Harry only wished he knew what that something was. And wished he could be that happy.

An hour or so must have passed. As the time dragged on, Harry just thought of the only thing he could "Why in the world is Voldemort watching me?"

"Here we are." said Mrs.Weasley "Ron why don't you help Harry dear take his trunk upstairs, and I'll start dinner."

"Okay mum." Ron answered as he opened the trunk of the car. As they carried Harry's suitcases up the stairs, Harry could tell Ron was trying to rush up the stairs. When they finally got up there Ron set the trunks down and rushed to close the windows and the doors.

"Uh, Ron . . . are you okay?" Harry asked all of the sudden in a better mood.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" Ron asked almost bursting with joy. "I am the greatest I have ever been! You'll never guess what happened over summer. Hermione and I are a couple! You know how much I like her, and you know how long I have liked her. Yeah I know we got into fights a lot, but still, WE ARE A COUPLE NOW!" Ron was dancing around the room as if he was going insane. Harry was so caught up in his excitement he forgot all about his troubles.

"I thought you we were going to wait to tell Harry until we were together . . ." A voice from behind them said. Harry and Ron Turned around to see Hermione's smiling face from the doorway.

"Umm . . . well I couldn't wait." Ron said blushing slightly. "Harry looked like he needed cheering up anyways, he was so quiet on the way there."

Hermione walked over and hugged Harry, then gently kissed Ron on the cheek. "Well I'm glad you are happy for us." Hermione said. Harry looked down at her and could see a slight twinkle in her eye.

"Ahem." Harry looked over to see Dumbledore now standing in the doorway. "I am terrible sorry to interrupt , but Harry might I have a word with you?"

Harry immediately knew what this was about. "Of course Professor Dumbledore." He answered as he broke loose of Hermione's tight hug and followed Dumbledore to an empty room. "Harry as soon as I got your letter I had Arthur and Molly come get you. But I am afraid that I have only one theory to why Voldemort is having his deatheaters keep an eye on you."

"And what would that be Professor?" Harry answered eagerly almost knowing it wasn't going to be good.

Dumbledore looked although he was about to cry. "I believe they are going to try to lure you somewhere again."

Harry wanted to just run away at this point. He didn't feel safe anywhere anymore, but knew that Hogwarts would be the safest place he could be in so he just kept his emotions to himself. " Why is that Professor Dumbledore? They surely don't need me to revive Voldemort again. And surely Voldemort doesn't want to end the war here and now when it has only just begun. He isn't even in his fullest power yet."

Dumbledore started to pace, but the small room did not let him pace more than seven steps. " Harry I am afraid I can not answer this . . . yet . . ."

"So what should I do?" Harry asked confused to what was going to become of him.

Dumbledore had now stopped pacing. He reached his hand out to set it on Harry's shoulder. Harry just stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I believe you should just go to Hogwarts. But I would recommend telling Ron and Hermione, but no one else. And I am going to have Professor Snape Teach Occlumency again and I want you to do your best. I know Professor Snape isn't you _favorite_ teacher, but you have to try your hardest to do this." Professor Dumbledore now took his hand off of Harry's shoulder and began to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Harry," He said turning around to look back at Harry "I just want you to know even though you are going through a really tough time, there are still many people that love you." With this, Dumbledore walked swiftly out of the empty room leaving Harry even more confused then he was before.

* * *

Okay, you might not like this story so far because it isn't exciting . . . yet. Don't worry. it will get better fast . . . and I need some ideas and suggestions to get some longer chapters in.PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**! Thanks :o) 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 3 is now offically up!

**Disclaimer:I do not own these characters. They belong to the creative J. K. Rowling )**

* * *

Harry now had a lot on his mind as he lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He tried his best to sleep but he just couldn't. He was happy for Ron and Hermione, and he didn't want to spoil their good time with this news. So Harry decided he would have to wait until he was at Hogwarts to tell them. Harry now wanted to sleep more than anything because tomorrow he would be on the train to Hogwarts once again.

"Why can't I just fall asleep?" Harry thought to himself as he stirred in his bed.

"Maybe I should count sheep . . ." Harry remembered his parents telling him to do so when he couldn't fall asleep once, as a baby. "Well it's worth a shot . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3" Harry counted silently as he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

"You FOOLS! Now he has gone off and told Dumbledore!" Voldemort roared in anger. "_CRUCIO!"_ Voldemort smiled cruelly as he watched the deatheaters fall to the floor in pain.

"But . . . But my Lord, it is Avery's fault Harry even saw him. Harry sent his letter before we had a chance to intercept his letter!" Goyle said as he bowed down to Voldemort.

"Don't go and blame Avery now Goyle, He has already had _his_ punishment." Voldemort smirked.

"Please excuse the interruption, but I have some good news." Lucius said.

"Well, get on with it then . . ." Voldemort said impatiently.

"I believe I have found a way to Get Potter here." Lucius said a giant smile broadening on his face."

"Well done Lucius. Out with it . . ." Voldemort seemed to be very happy with this news.

- - - - - - -

"Harry, HARRY!" Harry woke up to Ron's worried face. "Harry? Are you okay mate?" Ron looked rather worried.

"Please don't tell me I was talking in my sleep again." Harry said noticing his scar was searing with pain.

"Yeah you were. But you kept saying," Ron gulped "Voldemort is coming." Ron cringed hearing himself say his name. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" Harry was just now sat up, he had been lying on the floor, and not even noticed. "Oh it's nothing, just another ordinary nightmare." Harry didn't want to have to tell Ron just yet.

"Harry, when have _you_ ever had any ordinary nightmare?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm FINE okay?" Harry yelled angrily as he got up to leave the room.

"Alright mate, if you're sure." Ron said obviously still unconvinced that Harry was fine "Besides, we have to hurry or we'll miss the train."

Harry had totally forgotten that he was leaving for Hogwarts today. As he and Ron walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Harry stopped.

"Hey, are you comin' ?" Ron asked.

"No go ahead I forgot something." Harry lied as he stared down the stairs.

"Alright meet you back in the kitchen." Ron said cheerily as he hoped down the last couple stairs.

Harry had just remembered where he was. He was in his dead godfather's house. Sirius had been his last family member and Harry barely even knew him.

"Has it already been two months?" Harry said as he slumped down to the step. Harry had thought of his godfather, but since he was there he had never thought he, Harry, would be here while his godfather wasn't. He had missed Sirius terribly over the summer, and wished he could be there. But he had not even realized Sirius was gone since he was here. Harry couldn't help but let hot tears brim the edges of his eyes. He started back up the stairs, when Ginny came out of her room and had bumped into him. As she looked upat himand he looked down at her, Harry could see that she had been upset about something too. Ginny then quickly embraced Harry in a long hug.

As they hugged, Ginny whispered in his ear "What's the matter?" Harry then broke loose of her tight hug and held her hand.

"I was just thinking of Sirius, you?"

Ginny then broke into a cry. Harry still didn't understand what she was so upset about.

"Oh it's nothing." Ginny said as Harry used his hand to wipe away her tears. Harry suddenly felt something for Ginny that he had never felt for anyone else before.

"Come on, we are missing breakfast." Harry said gently as they walked down the stairs together. Once they had reached the kitchen they had both tried to walk through the doorway together, but it obviously didn't work.

"After you, ladies are always first." Harry said smiling as he held open the door for Ginny.

"Thank-you." Ginny said as she tried to hide the fact that she was blushing uncontrollably.

"Alright everyone, eat up! We are going to have to hurry." Mrs.Weasley said as she distributed the plates.

After breakfast everyone hauled their trunks downstairs and into the muggle car once again and headed for the train station.

"Everyone, once we get to the station, I will need you to find your way to the platform. Your father and I are supposed to help Fred and George with their shop today, alright?" Mrs.Weasley asked as she watched everyone from the review mirror.

"Yes mum." Ginny and Ron said at the same time as Hermione and Harry both said "Yes Mrs.Weasley."

As they all reached the train station Mr. and Mrs.Weasley hugged and kissed goodbye to everyone and bid them farewell.

"Well I guess let's get going." Ron said with a smile as they headed to platform 9 & ¾.

Harry was glad to be going back to Hogwarts finally. He was ready to actually feel safe again.

"Well, Harry, Ginny, we have to go sit in with the other prefects so . . . I guess we will see you later." Hermione said as she and Ron left.

Harry now sat alone with Ginny on the train. "So uh. . . " Ginny said trying to bring up something to talk about. "Excited about going back to school?"

"Yeah, kinda." Harry lied unconvincingly. Harry wanted to ask Ginny why she had been crying earlier this morning, but he just couldn't find the words to say it.

"I . . . well, um . . . alright out with it already, why were you crying this morning?" Harry asked in a hurry.

"Well, the truth is, is that . . ." But Ginny didn't have time to finish her sentence because just then Neville came in.

"Hi guys! Do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full." Neville said smiling.

"No not at all!" Ginny responded smiling back at him.

"K. Thanks." Neville answered quickly taking a seat next to Harry. "So how was your summer?"

"Good." Harry and Ginny answered at the same time. "And yours?" Harry asked looking towards Neville.

"Great! I started my own garden of mandrakes, and a few mimbulus mimbletonias too! My Gram was so proud of us after fighting those deatheaters, that she let me get my own little greenhouse!" Neville said now beaming with delight. Neville then rambled on (for about an hour)about his new little greenhouse.

"Wow Neville, that's great!" Ginny said trying to sound interested.

"It seems we're almost there." Harry said looking out the window.

"Wow, where did the time go?" Ginny said smiling towards Harry again.

"Yeah, where did the time go . . ." Harry repeated before getting lost in his own worries and thoughts.

* * *

So how did you like it? It was my longest chapter yet, but I think it needed to be :o) So please Review! Review! Review! I need your thoughts and suggestions to write chapter 4! 


	4. Hermione's Struggle

**Disclaimer:** These charaters are not mine, and never will be. They belong to the beautiful J.K.Rowling )

A/N :I promise the real action starts in the next chapter

* * *

As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked to the great hall, they could hear the excited voices of the other students chatting. Harry just wished he could be as excited as they were. 

"Harry, you haven't talked much you sure you're okay?" Hermione said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry lied. Harry hated having to lie to them but how was he supposed to bring it up? Just say "Oh yeah I'm fine, except for the fact Voldemort is trying to kill me . . . again, my only family member I had left has just died, and I have a prophecy about me that says I will either murder, or be murdered." Harry thought almost smiling at how their faces would look.

Harry and the others made their way towards the Gryffindor table. As they sat down, they were greeted by their fellow Gryffindors. Harry looked up at the faculty table. He saw all his regular teachers except the defense against the dark arts teacher's seat was taken by an old man, with many cuts and nicks in his face. That's when Harry noticed who it was.

"Hey you guys, look! It's moody!" Harry said excitedly as the others looked towards where he was pointing.

"Why is he here? Do you think he is going to be the new teacher?" Ron asked right before he noticed Professor McGonagall coming to start the sorting. After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to begin his welcome speech.

"Welcome, welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts." His smile was very big and his crystal blue eyes twinkled "Before we become too befuddled by this wonderful feast, I'd just like to tell you that any privileges that were taken away last year have been denounced and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has a new list of forbidden school things. I'd also like to welcome once again out new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Moody."

Harry and the others watched Moody stand up, try to take a bow, and sat down.

"Now without further a do, please, DIG IN!" Dumbledore said as food magically appeared upon the tables.

After the feast in the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all walked up to Gryffindor tower together.

"Finally here, I HATE sitting with those other dumb _prefects_." Ron said after collapsing into a big comfy chair in the common room. "So what did you and Ginny do the whole time?" Ron asked Harry, but Harry wasn't listening. He was still thinking about how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about Voldemort. He still hadn't even told them about the prophecy from last year.

"Harry?" Ron said looking up at him.

"Huh? Oh it was okay." Harry answered quickly.

"Uh, I'm kind of tired I'm going to head off to bed." Harry said before briskly walking upstairs.

"What's up with him lately?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Dunno, but he had one of those weird dreams again last night." Ron said looking towards Hermione" Then he promised me not to tell anyone."

"You don't think he is keeping something from us do you?" Hermione said thinking.

Right then Ginny burst out of her chair by the fireplace and ran upstairs, crying her eyes out. Ron was suddenly startled because he didn't even know his sister was sitting there.

"What's with her?" Ron asked "Well, what should we do?"

"We wait. When they want to talk to us they will." Hermione said before closing her book and got up to go to her dormitory.

"So we wait? That's all?" Ron asked impatiently, expecting a better answer.

"Yes." Hermione said coolly before kissing Ron and walking to her dormitory.

Harry, even though was not tired at all, was trying to fall asleep in his bed, but all he could think about was how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione the news. Harry then decided to tell them tomorrow. Harry then, with his new decision made, fell into a light sleep.

"My plan is becoming better and better." Voldemort explained "All I need is Mr. Potter, and I will be unstoppable." Voldemort was indeed happy with something as he paced through the long line of deatheaters.

- - - - - - - -

"My Lord, I believe I have found a good harboring place." Wormtail said before bowing in the moonlight.

"Really Wormtail? How surprising, I thought Avery was doing that." Voldemort said sarcastically before his cold laugh was distributed before then deatheaters.

- - - - - - - -

Harry awoke shivering more than ever, along with uncomfortable pains from his scar. Voldemort had obviously done something to Avery, to which Wormtail was now assigned his job. But what was the harboring place for and why did they even need it? These questions ached in Harry's mind for the rest of the day.

After Care of Magical Creatures Class, Harry led Ron and Hermione towards the lake.

"Did you need something Harry?" Hermione said why laying her books down under the shade of a great oak tree.

"Okay, the reason I have been acting funny and stuff . . . well . . ." Harry began

"Well, do you remember the prophecy? From last year in the Department of Mysteries? Well it said that I would either kill Voldemort, or be killed by him. It also explained how I survived that night when I was a baby." Harry continued hushing his voice " and I have been having these weird instances where I would see a glance of a deatheater at Privet Drive. As if they are watching me or something. Dumbledore recons they are going to use me for something again but no one knows what." As Harry finished, he stared at Hermione and Ron's shocked faces.

"So Voldemort is trying to use you again?" Ron asked.

"But what for? Now that the prophecy is gone . . ." Ron stopped to think.

"Isn't it obvious? Voldemort is going to . . ." Hermione started to say as a giant tentacle rose from the water and wrapped itself around her, dragging her in the freezing cold water.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time as they dove into the green water of the lake. Harry grabbed out his wand and did a bubble head charm, and Ron mimicked. They both swam as fast as they could to catch up with the giant squid. Ron swam fast and hard to the left and so did Harry to the right.

"_Wingardium Levioso_!" Ron shouted, but his spell didn't do any damage.

Harry suddenly remembered reading something in Care of Magical Creatures last year. Squids like the darkness, or their eyes didn't deal well in the light.

"That's it!_ Lumos Maxima_!" Harry yelled as a bright light burst out of his wand and blinded the giant squid.

Right then, Harry noticed a giant cave that (if not for his spell) the squid was going to go in.

Ron then swam to grab Hermione and carried her to the surface. She was unconscious from the lack of air and the wind knocked out of her before being drug underwater.

"Is . . . she . . . okay?" Harry said gasping for breath, because his charm had worn off three minutes before reaching the surface.

"I think so but she needs to go to the hospital wing." Ron said surprisingly calm.

"I am . . . okay" Hermione said after coughing up a two mouthfuls of water.

As Ron and Harry carefully helped Hermione up the steps to the hospital wing, Harry looked back at the lake to see Lucius Malfoy standing on the opposite side of the lake. Harry had to double glance but by the time he did Lucius was nowhere to be found.

"You three are very lucky, one more minute in there and she would've drowned." Madam Pomphrey said "Now you two need check-ups just to make sure there isn't anything wrong with you either."

"Okay Madam Pomphrey." Ron and Harry echoed as they hoped onto a nearby bed.

"Okay Harry, you first, you _have_ had shots before right?" Madam Pomphrey asked.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said looking at Madam Pomphrey as if she were stupid. Just then he heard a slight giggle from the bed that Hermione lay in. That was enough for Ron and Harry to smile.

"Well, living with those brutal muggles, I wasn't sure if they had given you the basics, well anyhow . . ." Madam Pomphrey said as she continued through Harry's exam and Ron's.

"Okay, Hermione needs rest. I suggest you two do the same." Madam Pomphrey said as she walked out and shut the doors behind her.

"Goodnight Hermione, Get well soon." Harry said as he hugged her and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight 'Mione." Ron said as he kissed her tenderly and turned to leave.

As Ron and Harry left Harry had just remembered something. He had forgotten to tell Ron and Hermione about seeing Lucius Malfoy across the lake.

"Oh Ron, come to the Owlery I need to talk to you." Harry said almost instantly.

"Okay, but can't it wait?" Ron asked "I'm kind of hungry."

"No, now!" Harry said so that Ron would notice the urgency of his voice.

Ron quickly followed Harry as he walked up to the Owlery. As soon as Harry and Ron reached it he closed the door behind them Harry began to tell Ron about the hole the squid was going in and Lucius across the lake.

"Wow, that's really, really weir- hey, what the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked irritably.

"What?" Harry asked confused to what Ron was hearing.

"Something, I am not sure what, but it was like a burst, or something outside the window." Ron said confused.

As Harry and Ron both looked out the Owlery window he noticed a group of people right on the edge of The Forbidden Forrest. They seemed to be wearing hoods and black capes. That's when Harry noticed they were deatheaters.

"Three deatheaters at Hogwarts?" Harry thought out loud "It doesn't add up."

"DEATHEATERS?" Ron said in complete shock "What the hell are they doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but what are they doing out in the open? Don't they think someone will see them?" Harry said confused.

"Wait, look someone is joining them." Ron said pointing out another deatheater joining them "That'sLucius Malfoy . . . What the hell?"

"Ron you know when I had that dream, well Lucius was telling Voldemort that He knew how to get me to them. And I think that they were going to kidnap Hermione. So then I would come after her, and there I would be, right in their trap. That's what Hermione was trying to tell us before the squid got her."

"Ron's face had turned a bright red as if he was blushing, but Harry could tell he was raging with anger.

"Ron, I need you to go tell Hermione the news tomorrow morning, okay?" I have to go talk to Dumbledore right after the dinner feast." Harry said.

"You can count on me." Ron said.

As they turned to leave Harry started going in a different direction than Ron.

"Hey, where you going?" Ron asked.

"I'm not hungry I need to go think." Harry said "See you tonight."

"Okay, I guess." Ron said a little disappointed that he would be alone at the feast.

As Harry walked to Gryffindor tower, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry said fixing his round glasses.

"No, it was my fault." A female voice said.

Harry lookeddown to see Ginny'ssmiling face.

"I thought . . . oh never mind. Hey Ginny." He said laughing at his own shuddering.

"Hi Harry, you heading up to Gryffindor tower?" She asked happily.

"Yeah actually" Harry said "You want to come with me?"

"Sure." She said happily.

"Thanks." Harry answered. This was the first time that Harry had seen a happy Ginny in a long time.

After they reached the common room, they each picked a comfy seat by the fire and sunk into it.

"So why weren't you at dinner?" Harry asked.

"I was, but I wasn't very hungry, and Ron told me you weren't coming so I wanted you to have some company" Ginny said "I hope that's alright."

"Of course not, I just was going to relax a bit. I am tired from tod- OUCH!" Harry was interrupted by a serge of pain in his scar.

"Jeez, right when I started to relax!" Harry said rubbing his scar.

"What happened, what's the matter?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I think Voldemort is really mad about something . . ." Harry said his scar aching even more painfully.

"What would they be mad about though?" Ginny asked.

Just then the pain went away from Harry's scar. Voldemort was suddenly happy.

"I think I need to go talk to Dumbledore. Sorry Ginny I got to go." Harry said getting up to leave.

"Wait, Harry!" Ginny called after him "You should wait until tomorrow. So you're not up all night, I think you need to rest . . ."

Ginny all of the sudden seemed worried about Harry.

"Yeah I suppose. . . okay I'll go first thing tomorrow." Harry agreed.

"Goodnight Ginny." Harry said as he waved.

"Goodnight Harry." Ginny answered back as she also got up and left to her dormitory also.

It was easy for Harry to fall asleep tonight as he lay down on his bed, he didn't even bother to undress. He just fell into a deep sleep.

- - - - - - - -

"Lucius, I am very disappointed in you." Voldemort sneered "_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort watched his servant cringe and squirm with pain on the floor.

"Master, wait. I think I have another idea." Lucius said steadily getting up form on the floor.

"Charming the giant squid obviously was not enough! No we shall do it _MY_ way!" Voldemort yelled angrily. "Gather the others and I shall tell you." Voldemort ordered.

As the other deatheaters arrive, Voldemort sits stroking the head of his snake.

"I have another, and obviously better, way to convince Harry Potter." Voldemort laughed his cold laugh once again.

- - - - - - - -

* * *

A/N : Please read and review. I have only gotten one review, but I need some suggestions! Or atleast tell me if you like it so far :oP 

P.S. Like I said before, the action and suspense really starts in the next chapter.


	5. Where am I?

**Disclaimer :** These characters are not mine! They belong to the lovely J.K.Rowling )

A/n - Please I need some suggestions! Read **&** Review

Also, the lines like the one below . . . they seperate the different parts of the story (Hogwart's part, Harry's part, Dream Part)

* * *

Voldemort's laugh was so high, and cold that it awoke Harry. He was sweating more than ever now, and his scar seared with worse pain then the night before.

"Hey Harry, You okay mate? You're sweating again." Ron said.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I have to go talk to Dumbledore." Harry said abruptly as he sat up.

"Well then let's go." Ron said, also getting up.

"Uh, actually Ron, I had better go by myself. You need to go tell Hermione what has been going on, and see what she thinks." Harry said going to get dressed.

"Oh alright." Ron said before leaving in a hurry.

After Harry finished dressing, he walked down to Professor McGonagall's classroom. He lightly knocked on the door before entering.

"Err . . . Excuse me Professor . . . I need to go speak to the headmaster." Harry said entering cautiously, not wanting to intrude.

"Oh hello Mr. Potter, but I am afraid that Professor Dumbledore has gone to a meeting with the minister and Lucius Malfoy." Professor McGonagall finished as she gently closed the book she was reading.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Harry said shocked "Oh great." Harry mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers threw his messy brown hair.

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked one eyebrow rose.

"Huh? Oh no I just needed to talk to him." Harry said shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"I will tell him as soon as he returns, by the way, I was speaking to Madam Pomphrey and she said that she is releasing Hermione today so I would go visit her." Professor McGonagall said while eyeing him, and then walked out. Harry stood there a moment then started towards the hospital wing.

"Oh great" Harry thought to himself "Dumbledore's gone! What else could go wrong?" Harry asked aloud to himself as he walked the long corridors, passing the old girls restroom.

"Oh many things can still go wrong Potter." A cold, sly voice said from behind a corner.

To Harry's surprise he turned around slowly to find Voldemort himself, standing in front of him.

"You!" Harry said suddenly raging with anger, as his scar also seared with pain. Harry tried to leave, but as soon as he tried to run, a deatheater smacked him in the head with a heavy rock, knocking him unconscious.

"Alright, now that we have him, let's get out of here, we'll be taking the chamber entrance." Voldemort instructed the other deatheaters, as Wormtail cast bounds to tightly bind Harry and levitate him to follow them.

"_Sssiharasssaheth_" Voldemort hissed to open the chamber of secrets entrance "We are going to take the passage way down here instead of from the Womping Willow." Voldemort said cautiously looking around "No one's here, lets move."

To Voldemort's eyes no one was there.

"So no one is here aye?" Moaning Myrtle yelled angrily "I'll show him!" She sobbed as she wiped away her angry tears and fled the old girls restroom for the first time in fifty years.

- - - - - - - -

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione said. Hermione was released from the hospital wing that afternoon, and neither of them had seen Harry since. 

"I thought he went to talk to Dumbledore, and then said he'd meet us here." Ron said.

"Maybe he went back to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione suggested as she gathered the last of her things and walked out the doors of the hospital wing.

Hermione and Ron searched Gryffindor Tower, the owlery, the great hall, and just about everywhere else in the castle, but obviously finding nothing.

"Ron, I'm really worried. Do you think Harry's alright?" Hermione said.

"I don't know what to think Hermione . . . "Ron said also worried to where Harry had been.

"You know what . . . Maybe Professor McGonagall knows where he is . . . doesn't she have to take him to Dumbledore, since only teachers know the password to Dumbledore's office?" Hermione said in her usually thinking pose.

"Well, it's worth a shot!" Ron said as they started to run towards her office.

As Ron and Hermione rushed into her office, Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"Hello Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, how may I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, we're trying to find Harry, he told me he needed to talk to Dumbledore, but we haven't seen him since." Ron said in an informative tone.

"And we have looked everywh- "Hermione began before being cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Hold on, you haven't seen him since this morning?" Professor McGonagall said very surprised "The headmaster wasn't here today so I told Harry about Mrs. Granger getting out of the hospital wing and I sent him on his way . . . That was at least at 7:30."Professor McGonagall said standing up.

"Where in the world is he then?" Ron asked confused.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please follow me. . ." Professor McGonagall said as she started to lead them out of her office, but just then Moaning Myrtle came bursting in.

"PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL, PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!" Moaning Myrtle screeched as she flew around the room.

"Myrtle please, calm down, what is it?" Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Harry . . . he . . . he" She tried to say "I tried to come a long time ago but Peeves . . . he, he was chasing me around the castle! And I saw _him_ and he had Harry with him!" Myrtle cried.

"Who had Harry with him? What in the world are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked impatiently.

"_Him!_ He-who-must-not-be-named!" Myrtle cried again as she began to sob.

"What? How?" Ron asked stepping up to Myrtle "How could he get in the castle?"

"I don't know . . . he said something about some old willow, and then went down into that place you and Harry did in your second year!" Myrtle explained, getting aggravated with his question.

"Oh my goodness . . . Your talking about the Chamber of Secrets, aren't you Myrtle?" Professor McGonagall said as she massaged her temples in order to think "Myrtle, can you take us to where you saw them?"

"Of course Professor." She said as she zoomed out the door and the others followed.

Soon they were in the old girls restroom, staring down at the sink where the chamber lays.

"Uh, professor, there is only one problem . . ." Ron began, quite pale now "Harry spoke parselmouth to get in before, so how are we supposed to open the door?"

"He said something like . . . _See-a-rassy-heth_." Myrtle butted in crunching her face trying to remember.

"Ron, Hermione, I want you to go to the feast and get some rest I will have the Order start a search tomorrow." Professor McGonagall said sternly, obviously worried.

"So we are supposed to just sit here and wait for Voldemort to bring him back? Knowing him he would! Except Harry would be DEAD!" Ron screamed color rising in his face.

"I understand why you are angry Mr. Weasley, but this is the best we can do right now." Professor McGonagall was very calm, but you could tell the definite shake in her voice.

"But . . ." Ron tried to argue more but Hermione interrupted him.

"Ron, I . . . am angry to but . . . arguing isn't going to help." Hermione said trying to control her sobs.

"Alright let's go to the kitchens instead of the feast." Ron said now noticing the sparkling tears in Hermione's eyes. Ron hugged Hermione as they walked out of the room together.

- - - - - - - -

"Ouch," Harry said while he raised his hand and gently rubbed his head where he had been hit "that really hurt. Wait a second where the hell am I?" Harry wondered out loud just noticing his surroundings. 

Harry was sitting on an uncomfortable metal bench. In front of him were heavy iron bars and the walls were made up of concrete bricks. Harry looked around confused to where he was and how he got there. "I'm not in jail am I?" Harry thought to himself as he arose and walked towards the iron bars. Just then he heard a door opening and footsteps coming. Thinking fast, Harry ran back to the bench and pretended to be sleeping. Two deatheaters came to Harry's cell, peered in, and obviously thought he was asleep because they both sat down in chairs not far from where Harry's cell was.

"So let me get the plan straight. The dark lord wants to keep the brat here and try to convince him to change sides, but what about the prophecy? Why doesn't he just kill him and get it over with?" a deatheater asked. Harry recognized this voice to be Nott's.

"How many times must I explain it to you, you imbecile? The Dark Lord is keeping him here, until he agrees to his plan. When he does then the prophecy will be wrong, because the Dark Lord can't be killed by some seventeen year-old. Although Potter _has_ proven himself powerful." Another deatheater explained. Harry could pick his voice out anytime. It was Lucius Malfoy "Well let's go tell him Potter isn't conscious yet." He advised as both deatheaters walked away slamming the door behind them.

"Well that explains a lot." Harry thought to himself as he stood up again.

Harry started wiping away the dust from his glasses and realized his scar was burning again. Harry had grown used to his scar and was so confused with thought that he hadn't even noticed.

Harry's head now ached from the pain of his headache and his scar.

"I don't get why they had to hit me with a rock though. Well that goes to show how powerful Voldemort is." Harry said sarcastically as he rubbed his head again.

Harry was now laying on the floor looking out the barred window of his cell. He could see the stars shinning brightly outside, and he wondered where he was.

"Well I can answer that for you." The Voldemort's cold voice said as he came out from hiding behind the wall.

"Voldemort . . ." Harry said under his breath as he jumped up and reached for his wand, noticing it wasn't in his back pocket. Harry now felt defenseless and wanted to run, but obviously had nowhere to go "What do you want?" Harry felt hatred for no other person than Voldemort but now more than ever.

"Now, now, Harry, don't forget your manners." Voldemort said laughing. His laugh, once again, made a chill crawl up Harry's back "Well, since you asked, I would like to make a deal with you. How about, you join me. We'll be unstoppable." Voldemort seemed very amused with his plan.

"Never!" Harry said determinedly starring into Voldemort's eyes "Just tell me why you don't want to kill me."

"Never did I doubt your intelligence, Harry, but I thought you would've figured it out by now. Think about it, but of course I'll be back." Voldemort said before walking briskly away and slamming the door behind him.

"I doubt _your_ intelligence though." Harry snickered before walking back over to his bench and falling into a very light sleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I am very surprised at Potter's determination, I will admit." Lucius said. 

"Yes, so this means we'll just have to try a little harder. Who did you say his friends are Lucius? I know the mudblood, but who's the other, the red-head?" Voldemort sneered.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry sat up from his sleep and realized what was going on. 

"Oh no! Ron!"

* * *

A/n DUN DUN DUN. . . . Please, Read and Review or atlest tell me whta you think:o) 


	6. Snape?

**Discalimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to the wonderfully creative Mrs. Rowling ) You gotta love that woman;)**

**A/N- The lines indicate different parts of the story, but to help lessen the confussion I will label them )**

* * *

_**PrisonPart:**_

Two days had passed by, and Harry couldn't do anything. He felt guilty that Ron was being dragged into this but hadn't thought about how he would stop it. The deatheaters had given him food, but Harry refused to eat it. Harry felt like joining Voldemort was the only solution to save Ron, but knew he couldn't betray his parents' sacrifice. Harry tried to rest, but it was no use. How could he rest when he knew they were going to attack Ron or do who knows what to him next?

"Wait a second . . . attacks . . . that's it!" Harry thought to himself, as he arose suddenly.

"It's the same thing with Hermione. They were going to catch me last time, but they failed. So they then used Voldemort's plan, got me here and are now going to try to force me to become allies with them, but by doing something to Ron."

Now that Harry knew what was going on he needed to figure out how to escape. Or at least warn Ron.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Part:**_

"I can't believe this is happening." Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her eyes again.

"I know, I know. But Harry has fought off Voldemort before, I'm sure he can do it again." Ron said reassuringly, while hugging Hermione as she wept.

"Still . . . What if . . . the prophecy . . . was right? What if . . . ?" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence at the mere thought of what could happen.

"'Mione, when have you _ever_ spoke like this? Come on, let's go to the Library." Ron said taking her hand and leading her to the door "There must be _something_ there that can help us track down Harry.

Right before they were going to walk through the common room door, someone called them.

"Ron, Hermione, Wait!" It was Ginny "I heard about H- . . . Harry and I have something I need to tell you." Ginny said. Her cheeks were pink and puffy, and looked like she had been crying as much as Hermione.

"Can it wait?" Ron asked glancing down at Hermione, then looking back at his younger sister, hinting to her that Hermione needed to be cheered up.

"No. Now." Ginny said firmly, yet quietly as she sat down on a chair and waited for them to do the same.

Slowly, but surely, Ron and Hermione made their way over to the couple a sat comfortably.

"Okay, well you know back at Grimwauld Place when Harry had the first weird dream? I-"

"Wait how did you find out about that?" Ron said impatiently.

"Let me finish. . ." Ginny continued down at her feet "I had woken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and I heard him muttering something. So I tip-toed in to hear what he was saying, and he was speaking in muttered words but still clear enough to understand. I could tell he was dreaming some sort of conversation with Voldemort." She looked up at Ron and Hermione's horror stuck, yet curious faces.

"Uhh, Ron, can you please let go of my arm?" Hermione asked nervously, as they both looked down at the arm as Ron squeezed it in nervousness.

"Oh . . . sorry." Ron said rubbing the spot he had hurt.

"What was he saying?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He was speaking from Voldemort's point of view, and I only heard bits and pieces, but they said something like doing something to Harry and then taking him to some old, abandoned muggle prison a couple miles from the end of Hogwarts grounds." Ginny's face was now pale from the mere memory of it.

"I heard him muttering, but it was too quiet. If you were there when he had it, why didn't you tell anyone?" Ron asked accusingly.

"I DID! I told Dumbledore, and he said he would talk to Harry, He said that Harry needed to overcome Voldemort, but he was afraid of the outcome because of the prophecy. That's why he told me not to tell anyone, but Dumbledore knew I would tell you." Ginny hung her head, feeling she had done something wrong.

"It's entirely my fault that I didn't warn him before." Ginny said letting the tears drop and splash onto the floor "He would be here now If not for me." As Ginny said this, she got up and began to walk out of the common room, but was stopped by Hermione, who broke free of Ron's tight grip (again).

"Ginny, it isn't your fault. Dumbledore knows what he is doing. Now come on. I have a feeling that the Order isn't going to save Harry on their own. We were just heading to the library, come on, let's see if we can find anything about this prison." Hermione said smiling at the fact that they were one step closer to finding Harry.

* * *

**_Prison Part:_**

Harry sat again on the floor, peering up at the stars. The rain clouds had cleared, and you could see all the patterns of the different stars. Harry hadn't heard from any of the deatheaters, nor Voldemort, all day. Except for the grubby food delivery, which Harry now ate a tiny bit each day, just to avoid starvation; and when the deatheaters would come to stand guard for three hours. Harry was now used to his surroundings, but still had no idea where he was. He had, for the most part, figured out his plan. The only thing left to question is when he would do it.

Just then, the door swung open, in its usual fashion, and the same two deatheaters walked to the seats they had sat in before. Harry could hear their muffled voices, but not clearly from where he was laying, so he quietly arose and slowly moved to where he would be able to hear them better without being caught eavesdropping.

"So did The Dark Lord count on someone rescuing Potter by now, or at least making some sort of contact?" Nott asked. Harry realized Nott must be the "slowest" of the deatheaters.

"Why don't you just pay attention?" Lucius asked Nott in a very aggravated voice "The Dark Lord is going to wait for another response from Potter before making any more moves. The only thing is, is that The Dark Lord is afraid the Potter will pick up on what he is scheming. For some reason he is having difficulties entering a certain part of Potter's mind. The Dark Lord knows of Potter's intelligence, but he had no idea Potter knew Occlumency to some level. Why else would we be sitting here guarding? We are supposed to make sure he isn't doing anything funny." Lucius explained "Speaking of which, he is awfully quiet." Lucius said in almost a whisper as he steadily walked over to Harry's cell.

Thinking fast, Harry quickly but quietly ran over to the metal bench.

"Hmm." Lucius said looking suspiciously over at Harry, before walking back to his seat and sat quietly once again.

Harry took a sigh of relief, exhaling a breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

"So if The Dark Lord is waiting to strike against the others, why aren't we guarding Potter any more?" Nott asked again, obviously annoying Lucius.

"Snape will be watching Potter now. He has convinced The Dark Lord that he can change Potter's mind." Lucius said as they walked up the stairs once again in their usual fashion.

After Harry was sure the coast was clear he sat up and rubbed his head. His headache had thankfully gone away since being hit in the head with a rock, but his scar always was searing with pain. Although these reasons were not the reasons of this head ache. This time it had been what information he had just retrieved from the deatheaters.

"Snape? I thought he wasn't a deatheater anymore!" Harry racked his brain and tried to figure out how Dumbledore could've ever trusted Snape. After all, he is a deatheater.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Part:**_

"I think I found something!" Ginny said excitedly as she brought an old Daily Prophet newspaper clipping to the table Ron was sitting at. "Look at this! Exactly 5.2 miles from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry grounds, where the town of Extermino once stood, there lies the remains of an abandoned prison, that mark the sad day when Extermino went up in flames due to . . . ahh forget that! We found him! He's at Extermino Prison. That's it." Ginny said excitedly as she carefully folded up the article and slipped it in her pocket.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble Ginny, but how are we supposed to get there? That's 5.2 miles _after_ the however many miles of land Hogwarts has." Ron said with an exhausted expression planted upon his face.

"Well I am sure that won't be a problem. I think it's time we go visit Hagrid, don't you Ron?" Hermione said with a sly smile.

"Can't it wa- Oh . . . okay let's go pay Hagrid a well needed visit." Ron said as he placed the books back in their places and they left for Hagrid's hut.

It was a beautiful day outside as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down to see Hagrid. Of course though, they didn't care much for nice weather at the moment. As they knocked on the hug hut door, they heard the normal scruffy voice of their friend scrambling about while getting to the door.

"Oh 'ello Hermione, Ron, & Ginny! I haven't seen you in a while." Hagrid said with his usual cheerful smile, except there was something different about it.

"Would you like some tea? Or might I be able to help you with something?" Hagrid asked pouring them some tea.

"Uh, Hagrid, we might as well cut to the chase . . . We found where they took Harry." Hermione said sternly.

Just then Hagrid spilt the tea all over the table, knocking over the cup he was pouring it into.

"Now listen you three. I know when your friends in trouble you want to help them out, but I can't let you go chasing after you-know-who. What if he caught you three to? Harry wouldn't want that. Now I want you to go talk to Dumbledore about it before you go meddling again. You understand?" Hagrid said determinedly as he began to clean up his spill.

"Yes." They all answered, although Ron's answer was very low and he continued to mutter something quietly.

"Now finish your tea and get going. It's almost noon." Hagrid said with slight nod of his head.

As Ron, Ginny, and Hermione sat and drank the last of their tea they thanked Hagrid and headed back up to the castle.

"I'm so sick of everyone treating us like children! _Don't go after Harry, let the order take care of it. Don't do this . . . Don't do that_" Ron mocked annoyingly.

"So what should we do?" Ginny asked looking towards her older brother for ideas.

"Well I am going to save Harry, if it's the last thing I do. Are you two you feeling the same?" Ron asked with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Of course, I'm in." Hermione said smiling a smile quite similar to Ron's.

"So what's the plan?" Ginny asked with a smile of rebellion on her face.

"I have an idea how to tell Harry we're coming." Hermione said gently tapping her finger against her chin, as she usually does while she thinks about something important.

* * *

_**Prison Part:**_

Harry slept little that night knowing something was coming. He had no idea what, but if it had Snape involved, it must be bad. As Harry sat up and stretched, he noticed there was something tapping madly at his window.

"Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap." Harry looked towards the iron barred window to see Hedwig tapping at the bars covering the windows, because she couldn't fit through them.

"Hedwig? How did you find me?" Harry said surprisingly smiling.

"Tweet!" Hedwig answered, trying to fit through the bars but failing again.

Harry looked on her legs for parchment but found nothing.

Harry stroked her feathers for any sign of interference but found her feathers perfectly neat as normal.

"If you weren't interfered, why, and who, would they send you with no letter?" Harry asked Hedwig quietly.

Hedwig cooed one more time, as Harry stroked her through the bars, before she flew off into the rising sun.

As the day went by, Harry couldn't help but think about the prophecy, as he lay on the metal bar bench, and wonder what it said. "Voldemort obviously wants the prophecy's information from me, even though I don't know any more about it than he does. Why does he think I do? And why keep me here?" Harry thought to himself, messing up his hair in a way he usually did to think.

"Well, that's a good question Potter, and I suggest you don't tell him anything." a familiar voice said from behind him.

Harry turned around to see Snape standing there cross-armed leaning against the wall, smirking.

"What are you smirking at?" Harry asked defensively.

"Well Mr. Potter, have a bit of a temper now don't we?" Snape said smirking once again.

"You know it's useless." Harry said standing up so he would be more level with Snape.

"What would that be Mr. Potter?" Snape asked in a curious/mocking sort of way.

"You're going to try to _convince_ me to become allies with Voldemort." Harry said.

Snape couldn't help but stare into the seventeen-year-olds dark green eyes. He could see the determination in them, his hatred burning up like a flame.

"Potter, when will you learn? Your first year, I _tried _save you from falling off your broom from Quirrel's jinx. Third year I _tried_ to keep you away from Sirius, who was supposedly a murderer then, and just last year I _tried_ to teach you Occlumency." Snape answered "I have never been against you, although you _are_ my favorite student." Snape sarcastically making both almost smirk in a casual way.

"Anyhow, I am going to spend the time here teaching you how to block intruders out of your mind. But you MUST try your very hardest, because if The Dark Lord sees I am teaching you, because you are not trying to close your pitiful mind, we are both done for." Snape answered still staring into Harry's burning green eyes.

"The Order does know where you are and is trying their best, but you got yourself in a bit of mess here Potter." Snape said.

"So you aren't a deatheater?" Harry asked confused "How does Voldemort not know that?"

"Well I am very good at Occlumency. Why else would Dumbledore have me teaching you?" Snape asked "You think I volunteered?"

"Right." Harry said as the hatred in his eyes slowly wore away into his regular soft, lush eyes "So how exactly are we going to pull this off? I am obviously not very good at - "

"But wait," Snape interrupted "That's just it. You see Mr. Potter, the trick to Occulmency is confidence. For instance, the only reason The Dark Lord can't dig too deep in your mind, is because there is a certain point where you block him out with out you even knowing it."

"So I am actually blocking Voldemort out already?" Harry said surprised at this news "But wait, if Voldemort can read my mind, could I dig into his?" Harry asked a sly smile slightly forming out of the side of his mouth.

"Dumbledore seems to think so . . ." Snape said , then realizing what he has done "But don't get any ideas." Snape added.

"Ahh . . ."Snape and Harry yelped at the same time as Harry touched his scar, and Snape touched his arm.

Looking at each other realizing their pain was due to their scars left by Voldemort himself.

"Duty calls. . ." Snape said sarcastically "One more thing. I want you to work on concentrating on one thing before sleeping each night. It can be about how Gryffindor tower looked before . . . well you know, or basically anything." Snape said before briskly walking out the door.

"Great. I'm not even at Hogwarts and I still get homework!" Harry said exhausted as he lay down once again on his metal bar bench.

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER 6 DONE! there is more action coming up so don't forget this story :o)


	7. Escaping and Rescuing

These characters are not mine . . . they belong to the wonderfuly creativeMrs. J. K. Rowling :o)

Alrighty well thanks for the comments about the story! Here's chapter 7! I hope you like it

* * *

"When the hell am I going to get out of here?" Harry asked himself annoyed while he sat against the wall.

Harry had his plan almost figured out in his head . . . but the timing had to be precise, and he would defiantly need his wand; which he knew was in Voldemort's Storage Room, due to Nott's previous stupid questions.

"What if . . ." Harry thought remembering his conversation with Snape earlier that day "I could tap into Voldemort's mind?" Harry smiled slyly as he thought this "The only risk would be getting my timing right. Oh and getting my wand back." Harry thought to himself, before walking over to lie on his bench and sleep once more.

- - - - - - -

"Ron, shouldn't we go talk to Dumbledore before we do anything?" Ginny asked as they continued talking through the feast.

"Why? So he can just tell us to let the _Order_ take care of it?" Ron asked annoyed before grabbing a chicken leg from the plate in front of him.

"Yeah I guess . . ." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ron, this just doesn't feel right. Maybe we _should_ go talk to Dumbledore first." Hermione said avoiding eye contact with Ron, knowing this would upset him.

"You know what isn't right? Not having Harry sitting here talking to us." Ron said firmly.

"Well, I am afraid Voldemort is going to know we're coming." Ginny said quietly.

"Well don't be . . ." Ron answered "everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked.

"Because we have to do this . . . for Harry." Ron said confidently "We're leaving tonight."

- - - - - - - -

Harry went over his escape plan in his head over and over again until he had it down just right. Harry, taking what Snape said about tapping into Voldemort's mind, to find the right time.

"Just clear your mind" Harry said to himself as he remembered Snape told him to do so in Occlumency lessons.

Then out of nowhere he had a 5 second glimpse of Voldemort, talking to his snake.

But that vision was soon over, and Harry was thrust backwards as he flew back into reality.

"Oh come on . . . come on . . . I can do this . . ." Harry thought to himself.

Harry entered Voldemort's mind again, except this time for about 30 seconds. A vision of Voldemort sitting, petting his snake came to Harry's mind. Voldemort then stood up, walked into another room, and started speaking to the other deatheaters.

Harry again was thrust backwards and hit the wall hard, leaving him with a headache.

"Just concentrate . . . "Harry thought to himself as he emptied his mind of thoughts and slowly entered Voldemort's mind one more time.

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

"This is taking too long! Why isn't Potter giving up? I know he is strong but never before have I ever had such a . . ." Voldemort said aloud as he sat stroking his snake

"Well sir, he the prophecy _did_ say . . ." Nott suggested from behind were Voldemort was sitting.

"Excuse me?" Voldemort asked, his temper rising fast.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing my Lord." Nott answered fearfully.

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort shouted the incantation directly a Nott.

Nott thrived and wiggled on the floor with pain as Voldemort watched.

"We must act. He wants to play games . . . oh then we'll play games." Voldemort's red eyes glittered in the moonlight as he said this. He stood up and walked through an empty room then into another room. But this room was filled with the rest of his followers.

"Lucius, I believe you told me that your son, Draco, had something to say?" Voldemort asked turning towards Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes my Lord, he has told me that he overheard a conversation from the mud-blood, the red-head, and the girl." Lucius Malfoy explained.

"And . . .?" Voldemort asked impatiently.

"He tells me that they are planning to rescue Potter . . . tonight." Lucius said with an evil smile.

"Well their saving us a trip now aren't they?" Voldemort said laughing coldly "Let's pay them a little visit."

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

"Oh this is _great_." Harry said sarcastically as he left Voldemort's mind and sat starring off into space.

"Why the hell are they coming to save me? What are they thinking?" Harry asked himself as he ran his fingers through his brown hair "Wait a second . . . _they _were the ones who sent me Hedwig! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"I'm still not so sure of this . . ."Ginny said nervously as she and Hermione watched Ron rummage through Harry's trunk.

"Ginny! You want Harry back don't you?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Well ye-"Ginny answered interrupted by Ron.

"And you want him to be safe again right?"

"Of course, but-"

"Well then this is the only thing we can do is save him!"

"BUT-"

"No more buts." Ron answered closing Harry's trunk, in his hand . . . James Potter's old invisibility cloak.

Harry slept peacefully that night, as he knew he would, between the headaches and the amount of energy entering another's thoughts took up.

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

"We are going to move tonight, while the others are grabbing Potter's friends. If they know where we are then they probably told Dumbledore and the Order!" Voldemort roared at the deatheaters.

"Nott go get Pott-"

)-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-( )-(

But Harry's dream was interrupted when a loud noise from behind him. Nott had slammed the door into the wall so hard it made the noise that awoke Harry. Harry was just sitting up when Nott quickly conjured tight ropes around Harry so he couldn't move.

Harry didn't know what to do. It was all happening so quickly, but thinking fast he stuck his hand behind him and lifted up. Nott's magical abilities were obviously not that great, because Harry quickly pulled out of the ropes and broke loose. Nott then realizing what had happened tried to cast spells at Harry but the only one he managed to hit Harry with, barely even scratched him.

"What the . . . ?" Nott said, but before he knew it Harry had ran towards the door stepping on Nott's fallen wand, snapped it in half and continued to run. Harry had no idea even where to go because he was on one of the top floors of his prison tower he had been kept in the past 3 weeks. Harry Ran down a hall that led to an old door with scratch marks on it. Harry opened the door slowly, to find an empty room. On each side of the empty room was another pair of doors. Harry had no idea where to go now. He started walking towards the left door, but then as he stepped closer towards it his stomach began to twist and his heartbeat raced. Harry had a strong feeling there was something behind that door that he had to see but as Harry reached for the knob Voldemort came bursting into the room along with a few of his deatheaters. He grabbed Harry by his hair and held his wand directly at his heart.

"You know I could kill you right now and end this whole mess!" Voldemort talked as if he was calm, although he clearly wasn't.

"Go ahead! Do it then!" Harry yelled back as he squirmed and tried to free himself from Voldemort's tight grip.

"Well I wouldn't do that Harry, It would spoil the fun!" Voldemort smirked, and the others mimicked.

"Now come with me . . . we have quite a journey ahead of us." Voldemort smiled evilly as he released Harry. "But we can do this the easy way . . . or the hard way." Voldemort said still pointing his wand directly at Harry.

Harry considered this for a second, and then glared at Voldemort. Voldemort was actually surprised that someone was brave enough to look him in the eye. Harry's bold green eyes burned right through Voldemort causing him to break away from staring.

"Don't hurt them, and I'll go with you." Harry said softly, his voice full of hatred.

"Potter, I don't think you're in a position to be making deals." Malfoy snickered.

"Shut-up!" Voldemort ordered, staring back at Harry who still hadn't broke eye contact.

"Fine Potter. I won't hurt them." Voldemort said. Voldemort and Harry glared at each other for about 30 seconds Voldemort had been trying to enter Harry's mind but had not been able to, not even the slightest bit.

"What should we do now my Lord?" Malfoy asked carefully, trying not to anger him.

"Get Potter's wand."

"But sir . . . Are you sure?"

"NOW!"

- - - - -- -

"Okay Ron, we're passing Hagrid's shack now . . . how do you expect us to . . ." Ginny started interrupted by her brother . . . again.

"Witherwings." Ron said calmly still walking fast under the cloak.

"Wither-what?" Ginny asked.

"Ron I don't know if Buckbeak is going to take to us, he only did to Harry." Hermione said looking directly at Ron.

"Oh Buckbeak!" Ginny said now realizing who they were talking about. Buckbeak was the hippogriff Harry and Hermione saved from an injustice death 3rd year.

"I know . . . but if Harry can do it . . . so can I." Ron said confidently.

As they got nearer to the pen where all the hippogriffs were held Ron took off the cloak not wanting to startle Buckbeak.

"Remember, slowly, bow low, and try not to blink." Hermione reminded Ron as they opened the pen's door quietly.

Buckbeak was standing there quietly looking at them but hopping towards them . . . apparently happy to see them.

Ron then faced the hippogriff, bowed low, didn't blink . . . but it apparently wasn't needed because Buckbeak just turned sides and jerked his head to the side, gesturing to get on.

"Oh, uh . . . that was easy." Ron said before climbing onto Buckbeak's back.

"Well . . . okay . . . "Hermione said as she climbed on Buckbeak's back against her better judgment.

"Oh fine!" Ginny said as she climbed upon Buckbeak's back also, and all four of them took off into woods.

* * *

Another chapter done! I hope you liked it . . . ad I'm serious this time . . . Review! I'm running out of ideas for chapters . . . or at least review to comment! I thanks everyone who have reviewed in the past . . . I look forward to hearing from you again :o) 


	8. The mosscovered cabin

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. . . They belong to the wonderful Mrs. J.K. Rowling :o)

* * *

Lucius Malfoy walked out of the room, and after about 5 seconds returned with Harry's wand. He walked past Harry and handed it to Voldemort before returning to his spot in the circle of deatheaters.

"Now don't try anything stupid Potter." Voldemort smirked before tossing Harry's wand to him.

Harry caught it quickly and clutched it with all his might, still confused why Voldemort was giving him his wand. Although, he was ready for anything that might be thrown at him.

Suddenly, another door appeared, this one was tall, and made of black, cracked wood. Right after the door appeared, out walked in Fenrir Greyback, the only deatheater that was a werewolf.

"Greyback, there you are." Voldemort said in a serious tone "Will you escort Potter downstairs and show him to a room?"

"Potter? Of Course my Lord." Greyback said licking his lips fiercely, then walking over and grabbing Harry by the back of his shirt.

Harry could smell the horrible stench of blood and sweat together as Greyback stood behind him. At the same time trying to concentrate on what was going on, but the smell was too horrible to comprehend.

"Oh and Greyback . . ." Voldemort added as Greyback started to push Harry out of the room "don't get any ideas."

- - - - - - -

"Come on Buckbeak." Ron said to the great hippogriff and he gently clapped his heels against the animal's sides.

Just as he said that, Buckbeak walked outside of the pen, and took off flying over the dark woods.

Their shadows glided over the lake, then the trees, and then flowed smoothly over the trees beneath them.

"Ron what do you expect to do after we get there? We can't exactly barge in on a group deatheaters, and the most dangerous wizard in the world might I add, and demand Harry back." Ginny commented as they flew through the night.

"Hold on I'm still working on that." Ron answered unconvincingly.

- - - - - -

"Come on Potter." Greyback said as he pushed Harry forward.

Harry started to walk a little faster, but was practically jogging already and didn't want to find out what room Voldemort had been talking about.

"Turn here" Greyback's gruff voice said as he pushed Harry again towards a metal door with a lock on it.

Harry looked down on the lock and went to open that door, before Greyback spoke.

"You gotta use that unlock spell thing." Greyback said pointing at Harry's wand with one hand and wiping the blood and sweat off his mouth with the other.

"_Aloha Mora_" Harry recited the incantation before taking off the lock and opening the door.

When the door swung open, Harry looked into the room and saw a small room made up of red bricks. In the room were two chairs. One chair had a yellow, glowing rope that was entwined through the legs of it. This made Harry nervous, but didn't worry him.

"Wait here!" Greyback said as he pointed to the chairs and pushed Harry in before he shut and locked the door.

Harry cautiously sat down in the chair without the ropes on it and stared at the walls. He was glad to finally be away from Greyback's horrible stench but was still wasn't sure what was going to become of him. As he sat, Harry stared from the wall, and then down at the chair, and he wondered what the ropes were for. But he didn't have any more time to wonder because the door reopened and Lucius stood there looking at him suspiciously, scanning him from top to bottom.

"Come on." Lucius said in a low voice, still scanning Harry.

Harry got up and slowly walked out the door. Outside the door was a big group of deatheaters all staring down on him, causing Harry to grip his wand even tighter.

"Come on Potter, we're expecting company." Voldemort smirked as he walked outside the door, and the deatheaters followed making sure Harry didn't try to run.

"Lucius, Nott, and Avery, take Potter and keep walking while the rest of us will go greet Potter's little rescue squad."

"You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Harry shouted angrily as he flew towards Voldemort, but was held back by the deatheaters.

"I said _I_ wouldn't hurt them, but my followers aren't me are they?" Voldemort added slyly.

- - - - - -

"Oh my gosh, I think I see it!" Ginny cried as they flew towards the abandoned prison.

"Yeah, I think that's it . . ."Hermione said looking towards the crooked building.

"Bloody hell," Ron said staring at the strange prison "Let's land away from it a bit so we have the element of surprise, which _might_ work to our advantage." Ron suggested, before landing Buckbeak behind a tree and signaling him to stay here. Buckbeak apparently understood because when they walked away he didn't budge.

"Okay, so what was your plan again Ron?" Hermione asked nervously before poking her head out from behind a tree to make sure the coast was clear. . .

"Well I was thinking . . ." Ron began as they walked further towards the caste being interrupted by a cold, low voice.

"Oh I doubt this was part of your plan, _Weasley_." Voldemort sneered from behind them.

Turning around slowly to find his worst nightmare had come true, Ron quickly shouted to the others, "Hermione, Ginny get out of here!"

But it was too late. Deatheaters had surrounded them and were closing in.

"Don't even bother trying to run away . . . You'll be with your friend soon." Voldemort smirked as he leaned in and grabbed Ginny.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ron yelled running towards Voldemort.

"_CRUCIO!_" Voldemort shot the spell at Ron and he fell to his knees, pain splintering throughout his whole body.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as the deatheaters grabbed her. She tried to shoot spells at them but only was able to hit four of the many deatheaters.

"Leave them alone!" Ron shouted as he was constantly dodging spell after spell cast by Voldemort.

- - -- - - -

Harry could hear the fight from where he was, and wanted to help, but knew that the deatheaters would overpower him. Thinking quick, he pretended to trip.

"Get up Potter!" Lucius laughed at Harry's "stupidity", but as he stopped to wait for Harry, Harry didn't get up. Lucius then walked over to Harry eying him suspiciously.

Harry quickly grabbed Lucius's foot and pulled him down, tripping him. Thinking fast, Harry ran, as Avery continued to fire spells at him, but Harry kept using _protego._

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALAS_!" Harry shouted the incantation towards the deatheaters, and managed to hit Avery, and since Nott didn't have his wand, Harry was able to run

away from them to help his friends in need.

- - - - - - -

"You let them go!" Ron shouted at Voldemort with every last bit of bravery he had.

"Ron! Don't!" Hermione yelled still struggling and trying to get away from the deatheaters tight grip.

"Hermione shush!" Ron shouted back.

"Let them go, and take me instead." Ron said calmly, yet he was shaking unnoticeably.

"Ron Don't!" Harry yelled.

"Harry?" Ron asked, hearing the familiar voice of his friend. Hermione, Ginny and Ron all turned around to see Harry running towards them.

"Ron! Watch out!" Harry tried to yell, but it was too late. Voldemort had already hit Ron hard, knocking him out.

"Ron! NO!" Hermione shrieked.

"Forget the girls! Hurry, get him!" Voldemort ordered, as the deatheaters ganged up on Harry and held him back.

"Harry!" Ginny cried, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"Harry . . . Ron . . . Hermione . . . Ginny?" three familiar voices shouted as they grew nearer and nearer. It was Tonks, Lupin, and Bill.

"GO!" Harry yelled from inside the circle of deatheaters.

Ginny and Hermione did as they were told and ran towards the aurors.

"I love you Harry!" Ginny yelled back to Harry as she ran.

Harry would've yelled back, but the deatheaters were lifting him off the ground and he only saw her face for a split second before he, Ron, and the rest of the deatheaters appearated. When Harry saw Ginny crying, he felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. It seemed like he was appearating for longer than a second because his mind was racing. But as soon as Harry felt his feet hit hard land again, he looked around to find himself standing before a large acreage of woods, behind him, were more woods, yet they were standing on a dirt road that just stopped as it touched the edge of the forest.

"Come on, the cabin is at the other side of the forest. We can stay there, before . . ." Voldemort began as he looked down at Harry and sneered.

"Go on Potter," Greyback said, pushing Harry forward. But as they walked Harry heard a sigh and he turned around to look at Ron. Harry hadn't even noticed they had captured him too.

"Ron?" Harry asked running back towards him.

"Whoa . . . Harry?" Ron asked as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"I'm right here." Harry said as he helped his friend up.

"Come on you two." Greyback said as he stepped behind them and pushed them forward into the forest.

- - - - - -

"So what happened?" Lupin asked Hermione as she sat down at the base of a tree, hanging her head.

"I knew this would happen. I knew I should have stopped him." Hermione whispered to herself.

"What would happen? Stopped who?" Lupin asked confused.

"We found out where Harry had been taken. And the Order wasn't doing anything about it. So Ron wanted to go and rescue him, because he was tired of waiting for the news to come back and tell us that Harry was . . . well." Hermione began tears brimming the edge of her eyelids again.

"Hermione, you can't blame yourself. Voldemort is a very powerful wizard and is a sly one too. He could outsmart a couple of sixteen year olds easily." Lupin said comforting Hermione.

"I know, but I should've followed my instinct I _knew_ this would happen." Hermione looked up through the branches in the woods, into the dark, starry sky.

"Hermione, just tell me what happened." Lupin asked patting her shoulder.

"Well, like I said, Ron wanted us to go rescue Harry. He was sick of Harry not being at Hogwarts with us and he couldn't wait any longer." Hermione began, "So we decided to go talk to Hagrid about it. But when we did, he told us we shouldn't go. I was already having doubts but I had hoped that Hagrid would tell the Order. The only reason I went was because I knew that he would've done the same for any of us. And every single time I would start to have doubts about rescuing Harry, I would think about the day he and Ron saved me from the giant squid . . . And then I would feel guilty."

- - - - - - -

"The cabin is just ahead." Voldemort instructed as they hiked through the dark and eerie woods.

As Harry and Ron walked side by side, up the muddy hill, they exchanged reassuring glances every once in a while but, silently walked up through the woods.

But just as Voldemort had said, soon a small, moss-covered cabin came into view.

Voldemort stiffly walked up to the door and knocked rather politely, for a raging murderer.

Soon the door slowly opened, showing a hook nosed man in tall dark robes.

"My Lord, I didn't expect you so early," Snape said flatly as he open the door all the way and allowed in entry of Voldemort.

"Snape, could you possibly keep an eye on my . . . Guests," Voldemort inquired as he pointed to Harry and Ron. Harry was glancing back and forth from Snape to Voldemort trying to figure out what was going on.

"Of Course my Lord." Snape answered, also looking confused.

"Good. Greyback . . ."Voldemort said, before the large deatheater pushed Harry and Ron inside, and took them to a small library, where he locked them in by standing guard in front of the door.

"Uh, ok . . .why was Voldemort talking to Snape?" Ron asked very confused judging by the look on his face.

"Snape's' a deatheater." Harry explained, almost trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? And all that time . . . Dumbledore trusted him!" Ron seemed so dumbfounded by this news Harry couldn't help it and laughed for the first time in a while.

"Ron, calm down he's not actually a deatheater. He's double for the order." Harry explained whispering as quietly as he could, while also trying to block out any intruders.

"OH . . . That explains it . . ." Ron commented before slouching down onto a wooden chair in a corner.

It seemed to have been an hour before Harry heard the door open.

"_Expelliarmus_," Snape shouted the incantation, as both Harry and Ron's wand flew out of their hands.

Snape then conjured ropes around the both of them, tying the chairs they sat in, and them, together, as he stood there smirking. Harry was confused at first but as he saw Voldemort turn the corner he understood. Ron hadn't moved either, apparently understanding what was going on also.

"Don't try anything Potter or you either Weasley." Snape smirked as he left the two together.

"I'm still not following this." Ron said trying to turn to look at Harry, but being as they were tied together, it didn't work so well.

"Shh." Harry said trying to concentrate on keeping his thoughts clear, "I'll fill you in later."

* * *

Well, another Chapter done :o) Readers, I'm so sorry it took me so long . . . but with school starting I don't have as much time. . . but I should be having more time once I'm back into the swing of things :oP so please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Filling you in

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine they belong to Mrs. Rowling :o)

Finally chapter 9 ! enjoy :o)

* * *

Harry and Ron sat tied together for what seemed to be an hour, before Snape came back in (sure Voldemort had left) and untied them.

"Really Weasley, what the hell were you thinking?" Snape smirked.

"Harry's my best mate! I couldn't handle being at Hogwarts without him, none the less sitting there wondering what the hell Voldemort was doing with him!" Ron answered angrily.

"Well you managed to not only endanger yourself but also to give Potter more reason to give in to the Dark Lord." Snape answered in a 'matter of fact' tone.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked looking towards Snape "I'm not going to join Voldemort!"

"Well Voldemort isn't going to sit around and wait for you. Why else would he bring Weasley? Weasley has no importance to him. He has an importance to _you_." Snape answered, looking at Harry as if he were an idiot.

"So I thought right . . . they are going to use you." Harry said disappointed that for the one time he didn't want to be right . . . he was.

"I'll leave you too alone, I'm sure Weasley needs to be 'filled in' knowing his intelligence." Snape said before walking out of the library.

Harry hadn't even heard Snape's rude remark, because he had been thinking absentmindedly.

"So what do I need to be filled in on?" Ron asked, feeling as if he could punch Snape in the face at any second.

"Well . . ." Harry began as he told Ron what he had over-heard and found out.

- - - -

Soon Hermione and Ginny were feeling the wind in their hair again, as they rode Buckbeak back to Hogwarts.

"Do you think they'll be okay? Harry seemed okay, of course I couldn't see him for very long before . . ." Ginny started to say, before hot tears started to stream down her face once again.

"Ginny, I'm sure they'll be okay, Harry _has_ avoided Voldemort before. And Ron isn't stupid. He can take care of himself." Hermione said confidently as if Ron had personally told her they were okay.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny asked sniffling.

"I can't but there isn't anything else we can do." Hermione said.

- - - - -

"So Voldemort wants to get to you by using the people close to you? That is a smart move I have to say. It all makes sense now . . . That's why the squid attacked Hermione, that's why the deatheaters were at Hogwarts after the attack, and that's why Voldemort grabbed Ginny first." Ron thought aloud looking up at Harry as he said the last conclusion.

"Yeah that's why - wait did you just say Voldemort?" Harry asked astonished that Ron was using the feared name.

"Yeah, after Hermione and I found out about the prophecy, we realized how dumb it was to not use the name. Voldemort is back, and if anyone has a chance at killing him, Harry, it's you. We couldn't pretend that we didn't know it was coming." Ron answered as he looked around the dusty library.

"Thanks, but right now I'm not so sure." Harry answered back regretfully.

"Harry, you are the only one who ever survived the killed curse, you are the only one that is linked to Voldemort," Ron noted pointing to Harry's scar "you are the only one who fought Voldemort directly and lived, not to mention managed to get a prophecy that Voldemort never could." Ron said to Harry as if he were jesting.

"Yeah but I always had help or was saved. This time I won't be." Harry answered not sure he wanted to argue about his life with his best friend.

"What makes you think you are going to be alone this time? Hermione, Ginny, and I are with you the whole way. Why else do you think we would've risked our own necks for you? You may think you were saved each time, but you did most of it. You were the one that survived the killing curse, even if your parents sacrificed their lives for you. You were the one who killed the basilisk and defeated Voldemort in our second year. You were the one who dueled Voldemort, even if the spirits helped. You are the one, the only one who is capable of this." Ron finished, never doubting his statement.

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm still worried . . . I don't even know what to do or where to begin." Harry said staring at Ron's determined expression.

"First, we have to get out of here." Ron answered, as Harry turned and stared out the small window at the moon-lit forest.

- - - - - - -

Hermione, Ginny, Lupin, Bill, and Tonks all reached Hogwarts grounds safely. They all walked up to the castle quietly, not saying a word.

Hermione looked up at the starry sky, and then her gaze turned towards the dark lake, as the squid glided under the surface. She couldn't help but look at Ginny every once in a while because her tear stricken face glittered prettily in the moonlight, and her long, red hair flowed in the chilly breeze.

Those words kept ringing in her head. 'I love you Harry' She always knew Ginny loved him. And she always knew Harry would come around to liking Ginny also. But she never thought that it would happen at a time like this. A time when being in a relationship would be forbidden for Harry. She knew that Harry's integrity would never allow him to date, none the less be happy, until Voldemort was gone and he had no more worries.

"Madam Pomphrey will probably want to see you, so do you want to head on up there or would you rather wait?" Tonks said looking down at the girls caringly.

Not really wanting to enter the dormitory of chatty Gryffindors asking where they had been and where Ron was, Hermione answered "I think the hospital wing will be fine."

"Okay, I'll take you up there." Tonks said as she gestured for the men to leave as she lead Hermione and Ginny up to the hospital wing.

As they reached the doors, Madam Pomphrey opened them up immediately, and showed Hermione and Ginny to bed next to each other. Right as Ginny began to walk towards her bed, Tonks pulled her aside.

"Ginny, you barely talked the whole time. You wouldn't talk to me then . . . I don't blame you for it either, but will you now?" Tonks asked kindly.

"I'm sorry Tonks; I was pretty upset back there. I had to tell him, and he didn't answer back. I knew they appearated before he could've possibly said anything. But I didn't even get to say goodbye to him one last time." Ginny her eyes brimming with tears again, but she held them in.

"Oh Ginny, you talk as though he is never coming back. Both Harry and Ron will be fine." Tonks said smiling lovingly.

"I know but ever since I heard about the prophecy, and I heard his dream, I've had this voice in the back of my head, telling me he won't come back." Ginny said, wiping the tears away that were brimming her eyelids.

"Ginny, really, I'm confident in both of them. You know, you're not the only one with the love of their life gone." Hermione said as she sat up, smiling sadly "Don't worry. We will all get through this."

- - - - - - - -

"So what did you do the whole time in that prison?" Ron asked blankly.

"There wasn't much _to_ do. I mostly just thought about stuff." Harry answered shrugging.

"Yeah I can't even imagine." Ron answered chuckling.

"I think I'd prefer that prison to living with Snape though." Harry said, half smiling, as he brushed the dust off his glasses.

"Yeah, I bet Hermione would love it here. Just look at this library!" Ron said laughing as they both took a quick look around.

The library was stacked with books upon books. The color of the books differed from red, blue, green, and black. Harry couldn't help but wonder what they were all about, so he slowly walked over to the bookcase and pulled one out. He blew the dust off of it and read the title out loud.

"_Spells, Enchantments, and Incantations_, I wonder if there are any spells I haven't heard of in here . . ."Harry wondered out loud as he sat down and flipped through the pages.

"Hey this one is called _Defensive Spells 101_ you would never guess that Snape wanted the defense against the dark arts job." Ron joked sarcastically as he looked at the rest of the titles.

"Hmm, some of these spells seem useful. Here is another blocking spell, but it says this one is more like a shield. I guess it puts up some sort of force field. And there's another that blows things up, but it only works on inanimate objects." Harry began as he read through the different spells.

"Well would you look at that? Finally reading a book Potter! And I didn't even tell you to, that's a first!" Snape mocked.

"What do you want?" Harry said glaring at Snape.

"Manners _Potter_ . . ." Snape mocked once again.

"How do you expect me to show you manners when you call me 'Potter' instead of my real name, _Snape_?" Harry shot back, as Ron smirked from behind him.

"Well, I was just going to tell you that Dumbledore sent a letter. Apparently he knows about Weasley and he advises you, both of you, to listen to me." Snape answered snickering with power because he knew Harry would do anything Dumbledore said to do "So for starters, your going to have to practice keeping your mouth and mind . . . shut. Also, it's too obvious when you tell lies, so I'd practice your acting skills." Snape finished before he turned and briskly walked away.

- - - - - - -

"Ginny, Ginny, Wake up!" Hermione said as she attempted to wake Ginny up.

"Huh? What?" Ginny asked Hermione tiredly.

"Dumbledore wants to speak with us. Come on." Hermione said as she helped Ginny up and they walked to Dumbledore's office. When they reached Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle was left open, so they walked up the stairs and knocked quietly on his door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said smiling slightly.

"You said you'd like to speak with us Professor?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yes, please sit down." Dumbledore pointed at the door seats in front of his desk.

"Well it seems that you two and Mr. Weasley attempted to rescue Harry. And now obviously, Ronald has been taken also." Dumbledore continued "But to ease your worries a bit, they are with Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape sir?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, Professor Snape is a deatheater. But he is a double for the Order. Lord Voldemort had brought them to him, and they are staying safely with him for the time being. Of course we know where they are, but it would be unwise to just show up one day, because not even Professor Snape knows when Voldemort will be coming."

"So Professor Snape doesn't know anything but that Voldemort is coming back sometime to collect them . . ." Ginny said.

"Yes, unfortunately." Dumbledore answered as his light blue eyes twinkled sadly.

"So is that why you called for us?" Hermione asked kindly, but hoping there wasn't anything else.

"I'm afraid not, the problem is, is that Lord Voldemort believes that he can get to Harry by using the people close to him." Dumbledore began before being interrupted.

"What do you mean '_get to Harry_' Sir?" Ginny asked confused.

"Well I am lead to believe that Lord Voldemort is trying to, not kill Harry, but to force Harry to join him." Dumbledore spoke sadly as he folded his hands together.

"So he won't kill them!" Ginny said hope rising through her.

"Well, this is the other problem. Harry we're sure won't be touched for a while. But with Ronald, we are not so sure . . ." Dumbledore answered.

"So you're saying that the reason they took Ron too was because they needed to use him to get to Harry?" Hermione asked "It all adds up! First me, then he had grabbed Ginny, but now Ron . . ." Hermione concluded searching Dumbledore's face for any sign that she was right.

"Professor, what is the Order going to do? They can't possibly just wait around until Harry and Ron escape or something! And why doesn't Professor Snape just let them go? And what about his job? Why did he leave?" Ginny asked wishing this would all end soon.

"The Order really can't do anything. Because if they just barge in there, Voldemort will know that Professor Snape told me, and that would only jeopardize him. And the only thing we can do _is_ to wait. Like I said before just letting them go would also jeopardize Professor Snape. He left because he was called. He told Lord Voldemort that He had said to me he needed to go home because of a family emergency for a week and Lord Voldemort believed him. Obviously due to Professor Snape's Occlumency skills." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor, so do you know where they went?" Hermione asked.

"They went to Godric's Hollow."

* * *

Another chapter finished :o) I'm glad a few of you reviewed! I am really sorry that it took me so long just to post this chapter! I only write when I'm alone because my computer is in my sister's room that is only gone on the weekends. So that leaves me the weekends, unless something is going on or I'm going to a friends house . . . but for those of you who are eagerly awaiting chapter 10 . . . I'm telling you it will be a little wait :o/ sorry! And please, please, please, REVIEW! 


	10. The real journey begins

**_Disclaimer:_** **The majority of these characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling :o) that I amwishing writes the seventh book soon :oP**

Chapter 10 up :o) Thank-you for all you that reveiwed! Those who didn't . . . well please do!

* * *

Ron and Harry fell asleep in the plush arm chairs of the library that night. Both Harry and Ron were exhausted from the fight that had taken hold yesterday. Ron suddenly gave a loud snore, causing Harry to shift in his sleep before he suddenly awoke, his scar searing with pain.

"Ah," Harry said as he sat up and rubbed his forehead, and then Harry realized what was going on.

"Ron get up!" Harry said jumping up from where he had slept and ran over to wake Ron.

"What?" Ron said bitterly, shoeing Harry away.

"Ron get up NOW! He's coming!" Harry shook Ron harshly before running about looking for his wand. Realizing Snape must've done something with it.

"Harry what's going on?" Ron asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Voldemort is coming, and he is happy about something, but if he is happy about something it can't be anything good." Harry explained as he flew towards the door and tried to open it, finding it locked.

"Oh great . . . What are we going to do now?" Ron asked anxiously.

"I don't know!" Harry panicked because he knew that if they didn't get out of there now, Ron might not be alive much longer, and it would be entirely his fault.

"Harry our wands!" Ron exclaimed as he pointed to a high shelf.

"Here, give me a boost." Harry said as Ron tried to lift him up, but right as Harry had retrieved their wands, the door knob jiggled. Obviously, someone was on the other side of the door, trying to get in. Ron quickly dropped Harry as he was sure the wands were in his hand.

"Here you go," Harry said as he handed Ron his wand, and gripped his own tightly "So, got any ideas?" Harry asked immediately as the door began to open.

"Yeah duck!" Ron quickly did as he advised Harry to do, as spells were being shot at them from every which way and direction. Harry and Ron's born Quidditch reflexes kicked in as they dodged the spells and jumped behind the plush chair. Suddenly a large CRASH was heard and Ron looked up to see the glass of the widow completely shattered.

"That's it! The window Harry!" Ron called over to Harry who was looking for a good shot at the deatheaters.

"On the count of three, stand up and use any spell that you can think of to stop them okay?" Harry ordered before he started the countdown "One . . . two . . . three!" and both Ron and Harry shouted the first spells they could think of.

"_Expelliarmus_," Ron shouted as Harry shouted "_Pertrificus totalus_!" from the right of him. They both managed to hit the first two deatheaters that tried to come through the small doorway.

Ron and Harry continued to shoot spells at the deatheaters, as the deatheaters did the same.

"Ron, there's too many of them, how are we going to get to the window?" Harry asked over the sounds of objects breaking and spells repelling against the walls.

"We're going to have to find a way to hold them back." Ron said concentrating on the window.

"Oh thanks for that." Harry answered back sarcastically.

"Harry, do a patronus! That should blind them or something shouldn't it?" Ron asked his gaze changing from the window to the group of deatheaters every few seconds.

"Good idea!" Harry answered before trying to come up with the happiest thought he has ever had and then, "_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry shouted as loud as he could. The spell must have worked because the brilliantly white stag, once again, erupted from his wand and burst into a blinding shield.

"Come on!" Ron yelled as he and Harry jumped out the broken window and ran as fast as their feet could take them back through the dimly lit woods.

- - - - - -

"You mean . . . where Harry used to live Godric's Hollow?" Hermione asked astounded.

"As if there where any other . . ." Dumbledore said coolly as he sat at his desk, his hands folded.

"But sir, I don't understand. Why Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked, pulling her red, flowing hair behind her ears.

"They are actually about twenty miles away from Godric's Hollow, in Professor Snape's cabin." Dumbledore answered.

"I still don't understand, why Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked again politely, yet stubbornly.

"I believe it is another one of Lord Voldemort's ways of persuasion. Lord Voldemort, like I have said before, wants to use Ronald to 'get' to Harry. So by bringing him somewhere that brings Harry difficult memories may cause him to change sides sooner."

"But Harry isn't like that. Returning to Godric's Hollow would remind him of what he is fighting for. It would motivate him, more than anything." Ginny answered smiling, thinking about Harry's courage.

"Precisely, this is why I believe Harry can do this." Dumbledore answered, smiling at Ginny.

"It all adds up . . . finally." Hermione concluded before exchanging glances between Ginny and Dumbledore.

- - - - - - -

Harry and Ron continued running until Harry suddenly stopped. They were out of sight from the deatheaters, and had pasted the edge of the forest and where about a mile away from a small town, barely noticeable in the distance.

"Harry come on! We need to get a major head start!" Ron urged walking back to him.

"Something's familiar about this place. I can't put my finger on what it is though, it's almost like I have been here before . . ." Harry observed, while he looked down the dirt road they were walking on, and looked ahead to the town.

"Where are we then?" Ron asked him.

"I don't know it just all seems familiar." Harry answered as he continued walking.

"Well maybe if we walk through this town there will be someone who knows _something_ about where we are and how we can get back to Hogwarts." Ron thought aloud as he brushed out the dirt in his red hair.

"Uh Ron, this might be a muggle town. We should probably put our wands away." Harry noticed stashing his own away safely in his pocket, as Ron did the same.

As they walked further on and entered the town they found common people doing their everyday things; children playing, adults talking, young adults socializing while doing chores.

"This is too weird." Harry said "I _know_ I have been here before. The way the town is . . . I just don't remember when."

"Maybe that's why." Ron said pointing to a sign. Harry looked at the sign he was pointing at, noticing it was a cemetery sign. On the top, letters were engraved in the metal entry banner it read: _Godric's Hollow Graveyard._

- - - - - - - - -

"So what do you think?" Ginny asked Hermione as they headed back to the column room.

"What do you mean?" Hermione answered kindly.

"Well, do you think Harry and Ron will escape, or do you think they'll have to battle it out?" Ginny asked looking down at the floor.

"Dumbledore seems to think that they will be fine, but I still have my doubts." Hermione answered seriously.

"I sincerely hope so." Ginny answered up towards the ceiling now as the walked up the steps to the girl's dormitory.

- - - - - - - - -

"Harry? We're in Godric's Hollow!" Ron answered undoubtedly surprised.

"That's why it looks familiar!" Harry answered "My house was just down there." Harry said pointing down a narrow street.

Harry led Ron down the street and around a corner to an empty lot. There were a few trees growing where the house once stood. There was a small, messy stack of wood in the back of the lot; ivy growing up and down and all through it's wood.

"That's it, well where it was." Harry answered looking at the empty lot. It seemed like no one attempted to rebuild or even sell the land, which pleased Harry.

"A sad thing happened there." A voice from behind them said. Harry and Ron turned around to see a tall, strong man. He had scruffy brown hair, a scruffy beard, and was pushing a wheelbarrow full of wood down the sidewalk "Yeah, the folks that used to live there, their house caught on fire and burned to the ground. They all died in the fire. Even the son they had. A real shame, a real shame." The man said sadly "Funny, I remember them a little, of course I was only fifteen at the time, the man looked a little like you," He said pointing to Harry "coincidence . . . so what are you doing in these parts, you don't look familiar." He asked kindly.

"Just visiting family." Harry answered nicely, but trying not to smile at his sad story.

"Oh well have fun." The man answered before waving to the both of them, and kept walking down the sidewalk.

"That was weird." Ron said turning back to the house laughing.

"Yeah, nothing like getting told you're supposedly dead to cheer you up." Harry laughed back.

Harry took one last look at his old house before turning his back to it and walking away.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked.

"We have to go. We'll need to find our way back home." Harry answered as they left Godric's Hollow once again, and departed on their journey away from the darkness that awaits.

* * *

Okay . . . what do you think? Am I ona good track? I love comments! 


	11. You have to mean it

**Disclaimer:** These characters are not mine. The belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling :o)

Finally chp. 11 is up! Sorry it took so long readers. And I graciously thank all those who reviewed! I like to know that people also enjoy my story :oD

Presenting CHAPTER 11-

Enjoy

* * *

As Harry and Ron walked down the path, away form Godric's Hollow, the sun had begun to set. Harry hadn't even realized that they were in Godric's Hollow that long.

"Wow the sun sure is pretty." Ron said blankly.

"Yeah," Harry said looking into the horizon "What should we do?" Harry stared at Ron, searching his expression for any signs of an idea coming on.

"I don't know. It will be getting dark soon, and to tell you the truth I'm pretty tired." Ron answered with a yawn.

"Voldemort will catch up with us though, we can't just stop." Harry added.

"Well maybe we can-"Ron began before he abruptly stopped, his hands slowly reached for his pockets, and pulled out a silky material out of his pockets.

"My dad's old cloak!" Harry exclaimed softly as he took the cloak in his hands "you just _now_ remembered you have it?" he spat at Ron.

"Sorry, I just . . . forgot!" Ron laughed nervously and began to walk again, rubbing his head, thinking of his own absentmindedness.

"Let's just find somewhere to stay, and we can throw this over us. Until then, get _under_." Harry said as he threw the old cloak over Ron and himself.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione awoke to find Ginny's bed empty. She silently got out of her own bed, and sneaked down the dormitory stairs. Hermione looked at the empty column room before stepping out of the entrance door.

"She must've gone down to breakfast." Hermione said to herself as she walked towards the great hall.

As Hermione walked towards the great hall, she came across the last three people she would want to see.

"Oh look, it's the poor little mud-blood. Hey mud-blood have you lost you're pathetic little boyfriend?" Malfoy mocked as Hermione walked past.

"Shut-up Malfoy." Hermione said pushing past him.

"Stupid mud-blood, you should watch out. After the Dark Lord is done with Weasley and Potter, you mud-bloods are next." Malfoy said as Hermione marched away, severely resisting the urge to punch him in the face again.

- - - - - - - -

It was only minutes before the sun had set and the moon had raised. It raised high above the hazy clouds and shone brightly in the sky, casting Harry and Ron's shadows down behind them. The wind blew eerily as they walked silently along the side of another forest.

"It's pretty dark, Harry. We should probably stop." Ron said quietly as he lifted up the cloak, and slipped beneath it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry said as he too, lifted it off of himself and folded it neatly, before placing it in the security of his own pocket.

"I think if we could find a good spot, somewhere near trees, we would be better off there." Ron added, before pointing towards a small clearing guarded by thickly branched trees, and a few slightly large rocks.

"Home sweet home." Harry said sarcastically, laughing at their choice of a campsite.

Harry and Ron gathered things needed for their campsite. Harry gathered wood, and Ron gathered food. Harry got some water, and Ron lit the fire.

"Ron, I just thought of something. There is no way the cloak is going to fit over both of us. We're not as small as we used to be." Harry added thrusting the cloak towards Ron.

"No way, they're after you, you take it." Ron said pushing it back to Harry.

"Ron, no I would rather have them find me than you. You know what they'll do." Harry said thrusting the cloak into Ron's hands harder, staring into his eyes.

"Harry," Ron began, although he knew how noble, not to mention stubborn, Harry was.

"Ron," Harry said mimicking him.

"I have a better idea. We'll use it like a tarp. You know, we'll somehow string it above us so it'll cover us both." Ron offered, taking the cloak and hanging it from one side of a tree to another. Miraculously, Ron's plan worked, it actually would cover the both of them.

"Oh fine." Harry agreed as he moved a rock in front of the side so the only thing someone would be able to see is the toes on their feet.

Soon Harry and Ron were asleep. Their minds clear of the predicament they were in, and their worries erased from their heads, that is . . . until they awake.

- - - - - - - - - -

As Hermione looked for Ginny, It was almost dark. The Sun had almost gone down, and Ginny was nowhere to be found. Hermione had turned the castle upside down and still couldn't find Ginny.

"Lets see, I checked the Great Hall, the Library, the column room, the dormitories, near the lake . . . Where in blazes could Ginny have gone to?" Hermione thought aloud.

"I saw her in the Owlery about an hour ago."

"Huh? Oh thanks so much Neville!" Hermione said as she turned to see Neville's smiling face behind her, and then she turned and ran towards the Owlery.

As she reached the Owlery, Hermione set down her books in a corner, and walked up to Ginny.

"Ginny? Where have you been? I have been searching for you all morning!" Hermione said, slightly out of breath.

"I've been in here all day. I had to mail a letter." Ginny said, resting her head on her hands.

"A letter? Well why have you been in here all day?" Hermione asked, walking up to the window Ginny was staring out of.

"I'm waiting for a response." Ginny said casually as she looked up to the school owls.

"From who?" Hermione asked, before catching on to Ginny's plan "Ginny, You can't send Harry and Ron a letter! What if Voldemort finds out? Then he'll think we've been communicating!" Hermione said anxiously.

"Hermione calm down, I've got it all figured out." Ginny said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked earnestly.

"I mean, that Harry and Ron escaped." Ginny said happily.

"Oh my, are you sure?" Hermione asked, her insides bursting with joy.

"Yes! I overheard a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore." Ginny said elatedly.

- - - - - - - -

Harry awoke to the sounds of muffled voices behind him. The voices seemed to be arguing quietly about something, and it seemed urgent. He couldn't make our the figures either, until he reached his hand out to put on his glasses.

"They could not have gone far, sir. The ashes are still hot." One of the voices said.

"Well keep searching. They're around here somewhere." A colder, deeper voice said.

Harry immediately knew who those voices belonged to. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy. Without thinking he looked over at Ron, to find him blinking his eyes open. Harry quickly grabbed him, and covered his mouth.

"Har-" Ron mumbled through Harry's hand, but he soon understood what was going on, as he looked at the figures hovering above them.

"What was that?" Voldemort said as he peered through the blood red slits of eyes he had. Searching for what caused the sound "Keep looking. They've got to be here."

Harry waited silently. He gave Voldemort a deathly stare as Voldemort hissed more orders to his followers and eventually walked further away. When Harry finally let Ron go, he exhaled a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"On the count of three, stand up, and as quietly as possible take the cloak and run." Harry ordered as he took his wand from his pocket and gripped it tightly.

"Harry, we've been over this." Ron said as he took half the cloak down from where it was tied.

"Ron, we're nev-"Harry began.

"Well too bad. We can try." Ron said handing one half of the cloak to him.

Harry and Ron quickly pulled the cloak over themselves and ran. Their feet made a small sound. But luckily the deatheaters were to far away to hear them. Ron and Harry ran further into a completely different direction they had been before. They passed the edge of the forest, and ran through the trees. But where soon stopped by a big hairy figure.

"Going somewhere?" Greyback asked, as he spotted Harry, because the cloak had only fallen off of him.

Ron quickly stood up again and shouted "_Trotrificus totalus_!" Before Greyback could do anything, he fell forwards toppling over Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said, standing up and beginning to run again. As they ran, Harry realized that Voldemort had heard Greyback and was running towards them. Suddenly closer than Harry thought, Voldemort and the deatheaters were shooting spells towards them, missing and ricocheting off the trees.

"Oh _great_." Ron said through his panting from running so fast "They're back."

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sat awake in her bed, thinking of what it would be like when Harry and Ron returned. She always dreamed that she and Harry would end up together, but she always had the voice in the back of her head that told her to keep on dreaming. But ever since she heard Harry's dream, a new voice came to her. It insisted that Harry would never be back; he would leave this world and never come back. These horrible thoughts had raced in and out of her head for the longest time, but now, her thoughts were clear. It was only of Harry's beautiful white owl that sent her message to him and Ron. She only thought of Hedwig's flight back home. And what Harry would say when he received the letter.

Hermione however was not only worried for Ron and Harry, but for Ginny also. Hermione may not have Ron at the moment, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Ginny. Hermione always loved Harry. But no more than as if he was her brother. The prophecy _had_ hit her hard, but she never would've imagined what it would be like to have to be in Ginny's place. Yet Ginny never gave up. Ginny always had an idea or something reassuring to think about. Even if her love is possibly and inch away from death.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" Ginny asked quietly from the bed next to Hermione's.

"Yeah, barely." Hermione joked.

"We should probably pack today. Since we're leaving for the Burrow tomorrow." Ginny suggested, sliding off her bed.

"Yeah I think we ought to." Hermione answered with a sigh, before sliding off her own bed.

- - - - - -

"Harry! We can't run forever!" Ron shouted to him.

"I know!" Harry yelled back "What else can we do? Fight back?"

"Well . . ." Ron answered.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted knocking a few of the deatheaters' wands out of their hands. Spells and charms kept being shot at Ron and Harry as they ran towards the thicker forest.

"Harry! Look out!" Ron yelled before running and pushing him to the side, making the both of them barely miss the killing curse Voldemort once again shot at Harry. Since it took them longer to get up, the deatheaters were already closing in on them.

"_Crucio_!" Harry attempted to hit the deatheaters, but this spell, had no effect.

"You have to _mean_ it Potter!" Voldemort shouted from behind him.

"_Impedimenta_!" This time, he managed to knock q few down, and Ron was also shoot spells.

"Come on Potter, what about me? I'm waiting!" Voldemort mocked shooting more spells at him.

Harry gathered up all the anger he could. Taking Ron, killing all those close to him, tricking him before he shouted "_CUCIO_!" As loud and as powerful as he could.

Voldemort seemed surprised by Harry's spell, and it seemed to knock him off his feet.

After Voldemort tripped, it took down most of the other deatheaters; so once again, Harry had managed to escape death.

* * *

Okay, okay, sort of boring, yet a little exciting right? Well I probably will endthis story with 15 chps. so I PROMISE! The last chapters will be awesome:o) And keep on teh look out for my new story- 


	12. Just promise me one thing

Chapter 12 is _finally_ up! I'm sosorry it took so long. I have been busy with Thanksgiving, plus my teachers just _love_ to give tests the day before break so that was oh so fun :oP

-So here's chapter 12 . . . Enjoy :o)

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful Mrs. Rowling :o)**

* * *

Ginny awoke to rays of light peering through the shades on the windows of the girl's dormitory. She sat upright and stretched out her arms widely, before noticing Hermione was looking over at her.

"All packed up?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, but I want to see if Hedwig is back yet." Ginny answered, knowing what Hermione would say.

"Ginny . . ." Hermione began.

"Hermione, it's the only way I can know for sure if they're alright." Ginny responded kindly, before getting dressed and taking off to the Owlery.

- - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron continued to flee until they were sure that they were out of Voldemort's clutches once again. They still had no idea where they had gone to, nonetheless where Voldemort had gone. After running most of the night, only stopping to rest a few times, Harry and Ron were quite exhausted.

"Harry . . . I can't . . . run any more." Ron spoke, slumping to the ground in a heap of tiredness.

"I know, but they caught up with us last time, we _have_ to keep going." Harry said also falling to the ground in exhaustion.

"Well . . . I- what is that?" Ron said squinting out into the dimly lit sky. The sun was once again rising.

"What is what?" Harry asked looking out towards where Ron was pointing.

"That white dot." Ron said as he pointed out the white 'dot'.

"That's . . . Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed as he saw his magnificent, white snowy owl flying towards him.

Hedwig came in clearer and clearer before she landed upon Harry's shoulder, hooting happily.

"Hi girl." Harry said as he untied the message on her leg and began to pet her kindly.

"What's it say?" Ron asked looking over Harry's shoulder.

"It's from Ginny!" Harry said excitedly as he read the letter aloud.

"_Dear Harry and Ron, _

_Where are you? The Order knows that you were with Snape, but they can't do anything because it would blow Snape's cover, although I wouldn't care. Anyhow you are going to have to find a way back to the burrow, because with the holidays coming up, Hermione and I will be there. Please be safe, and stay away from Voldemort as much as possible. _

_Love, _

_Ginny_" As Harry finished the letter he found an everlasting ink quill and began to write a reply.

_Ginny,_

_Ron and I are fine. For now. Voldemort is hot on our trail, but we still have no clue where we are, we went in a total opposite direction when we were running from him. Next time you send a message, don't use our names. You never know when these get intercepted and that would put all of us in danger. Also, you may want to switch off owls. Hedwig is just too noticeable._

Harry thought about what he should say and if he should say It next, before writing.

_Like Sirius told us._

_Love,_

_Harry_

As Harry finished writing the letter he thought about his closing as he folded up the parchment and retied it to Hedwig's leg. He gave Hedwig one more appreciative pet and told her to take his message to the burrow.

"So what now?" Ron asked standing up and brushing off the dirt.

"I dun know, do you know how far Godric's Hollow is from the burrow?" Harry asked looking out at Hedwig feathered wings as they flew away.

"I actually don't think it is too far, because I remember you . . . and your parents . . . coming over before; once before. And I remember mum and dad saying how cute you were, and I was jealous." Ron smirked.

"Well now we just have to find out how to get back on that road we _were_ taking." Harry said sarcastically starting to walk again.

"Come on R- . . . AHHHHH" Harry fell to his knees. A surge of searing hot pain ran throughout his entire body. His scar felt like it would burst any second. _Just kill me now_. A voice in his head said as he twitched in pain. _Just kill me now._

"Harry? What . . . what's wrong?" Ron said rushing over to Harry.

"It's him . . . ahhh . . . it's Voldemort. He is really angry, and he's getting closer . . . ahhh . . . I can feel it." Harry said as he sat up and looked around; as if Voldemort was standing right in front of him, as if he were back at the graveyard "Ron, go. We need to go now!" Harry urged as he rushed Ron and began to run again.

"Harry where is he? What's going on?" Ron asked wildly looking to Harry for some answers.

"He's coming, but this time," Harry looked down at the ground then looked back up at Ron "he's not leaving without getting what he wants."

- - - - - - - - -

"Ginny, we really shouldn't be trying to communicate. That would only endanger us too. And you _know_ Harry and Ron wouldn't want that." Hermione insisted as she followed Ginny up the Owlery steps.

"Hermione stop worrying, Dumbledore said Harry and Ron is somewhere near Godric's Hollow. That is only about 20 minutes from the burrow, and if Dumbledore will be at the burrow with us, you _know_ Voldemort won't." Ginny added.

"But . . ." Hermione tried to argue, although she knew from the start that it was a lost cause.

"No more buts. They'll both be fine . . ." Ginny watched the horizon for any sign of Hedwig but none was found.

"Come one Ginny, we should get going or we're going to miss the train to the burrow!" Hermione rushed picking up her ginger cat, Crookshanks, and leaving the Owlery.

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry and Ron continued walking through the woods for another hour or so silently. Harry was lost in his worries of his own fight, knowing that this would probably be the prophecy's outcome. Would he destroy Voldemort? Or would Voldemort destroy him?

As Harry and Ron continued through the forest, the sun had already risen. The silence between them was still on going, until a sudden flash whizzed by Ron's head.

"Bloody hell! What was that?" Ron said turning to see the Voldemort and the rest of the deatheaters running after them.

"Oh shit! Run!" Harry said yet again dodging spell after spell.

"You can't run forever!" Voldemort shouted from behind them.

"He's right!" Harry shouted over the clamorous shots and spells being cast towards them.

"Hey look ahead! I think that's Godric's Hollow!" Ron said now sprinting towards the clearing of the forest.

Harry and Ron continued to run towards the opening. Seeing the Ron was right Harry gripped his wand tightly, and took a deep breath. Before realizing something.

"Ron, we can't exactly run into Godric's Hollow. It's a muggle town." Harry understood as he tried to catch his breath in between sentences.

"Well we don't exactly have a choice." Ron presumed still ducking and dodging spells.

As they continuously ran closer to the light, indicating the entrance to Godric's Hollow, the light suddenly vanished. Only darkness was left.

"What happened?" Ron asked before realizing that Greyback had appearated right in front of them and had now gripped his hairy hands around their shoulders, lifting both of them off the ground. Try as they might, Harry and Ron kicked and squirmed, but did not manage to break free of the deatheater's grip.

"Good work Greyback." Voldemort praise as he made a hand gesture, indicating to drop them.

"You boys have put up quite a fight." Voldemort sneered scanning the both of them.

"Don't look so surprised." Harry snapped back at Voldemort.

"Now, now Harry, don't forget your manners. That's not _another_ lesson I have to teach you." Voldemort sneered.

"The only thing you will be teaching me is how it feels to be free of your enemies." Harry shot back glaring at Voldemort.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort said, as Harry once again fell to his knees in pain. It felt as though hot white knives were piercing his skin again and again. But suddenly it went away. "Did that hurt? You wouldn't want me to do it again would you?" Voldemort mocked childishly.

Harry remained silent. As he was still bending over on his hands and knees, he held his wand tightly.

"Potter . . ." Voldemort began agitatedly before shouting "_Crucio_."

But this time Harry was ready.

"_Protego_!" Harry shouted as he watched Voldemort's spell bounce off. But Voldemort looked as though his own spell hadn't had the least effect on him.

"Nice try Potter, how about we take a little walk and blow off some steam." Voldemort taunted.

- - - - - - - -

The train ride to the burrow was silent most of the way, except for the occasional footsteps of other train riders, and the clatter of the train's wheels against the steel track. Hermione and Ginny stole glances at each other from time to time, but Hermione mostly read her book, as Ginny stared out the window. Until the silence was broken by Ginny's voice.

"Hermione, I know you don't think I should be doing this, but it's the-"Ginny began before being interrupted by a sigh coming form Hermione.

"I understand. And half of me really wants to do it also. I just . . . am afraid." Hermione admitted as she closed her book and gently laid it next to her.

"Hermione, I was afraid once also. But someone sat me down and told me that everything would turn out okay. Right at that moment I wasn't entirely sure, but after a day or so I came to it and realized that that someone was right." Ginny said walking over to Hermione and giving her a small hug.

Hermione, touched at what Ginny had said, and looked up into Ginny's face. It wasn't full of sadness. It wasn't full or anger or happiness either. It was full of confidence. A confidence that Hermione had never seen in Ginny's face before. A confidence that made Hermione realize that Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore, and that she too was going through the same situation.

"Ginny, your right. Just promise me one thing." Hermione asked as she looked down at her lap.

"Anything." Ginny replied kindly, in a sisterly way.

"Don't forget that they aren't vacationing. They're _surviving_."

- - - - - - -

As Voldemort led the way out of the forest, Godric's Hollow slowly came into view. Harry's heart pounded harder with every step they took. He looked over at Ron, to find him staring directly ahead of where they were walking. Voldemort continued walking as they reached the edge of the small town, and turned down a street that Harry remembered, realizing where Voldemort was going Harry gripped his wand and held it tightly. Ron looked over at Harry giving him a slight nod to signify that he was alright, and Harry saw him look as they neared the lot where Harry's house once stood.

"Is any of this looking familiar to you Potter?" Voldemort asked as he sent a smirk throughout the group of deatheaters.

Harry knew that Voldemort thought he was being clever, and thinking this would change his way of thinking. Harry, on the other hand, knew that with every memory he had in Godric's Hollow, his hatred for Voldemort only grew stronger. Harry noticed the streets they turned on, and thankfully realized that it was too early for muggles to be awake and walking around. Looking over at Ron once more, Harry noticed he also knew where they were going . . . Godric's Hallow Cemetery.

* * *

Alrighty well, I know these chapters are kind of shorter than usual. But by the next one . . . get ready for the real chapter ;o) I am trying to decide though . . . I can either-

**-** Have 14 chapters** or**** - **14 + an epilouge ( --spell check that)

so please review with your opinion :o)


	13. It's finally over

Finally finished this chapter! It's a little long, but it's worth it . . . So enjoy :oD

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Mrs. J.K.Rowling** :o)

* * *

Ginny had dozed off into a light sleep shortly after her talk with Hermione. Thoughts and dreams of when Harry would come back made her smile, yet nightmares about his demise make her cringe. Awaking abruptly to the screech of the train stopping, Ginny opened her eyes to see Hermione picking up Crookshanks gingerly. Also grabbing her things, Ginny followed Hermione off of the train and down to the platform where Mrs. Weasley was waiting, tears brimming the edge of her eyelids.

"Ginny! Hermione! You're both okay!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she ran up to Ginny and gave her a motherly hug, then switched to Hermione.

"Yeah _we're_ fine . . ." Hermione said as she looked down to the floor.

"And I'm sure they are too." Mrs. Weasley responded smiling sadly, as she put her arms around the both of them and continued to walk out of the station.

- - - - - - -

As Voldemort led the way through Godric's Hollow, Harry looked about. _Was there any possible way they could escape again? Or at least Ron_. Harry pondered this over and over thinking of anything that might help. He even thought of spells, because he _knew_ that this would be it. The fight between him and Voldemort. What if he lost? What would become of Ron? But what he won? How would he and Ron avoid the deatheaters? Harry hadn't even realized he had slowed down, until a fierce push into his back almost made him fall over.

"Get a move on it Potter." A deatheater said from behind.

Harry simply looked forward and continued walking. Although his heart felt as though it was kicking him hard from inside because of its hard beating, Harry remained calm. He thought hard and tried to remember any spells he had learned or seen or heard of that could possibly help him in the battle soon to come. Harry was so absorbed in his own thoughts, that when he finally looked up, the group had stopped. Soon Harry knew why. They had reached Godric's Hollow Cemetery. That's when it hit him; the cemetery.

- - - - - - - -

As Ginny stepped onto the soft ground covered with brown colored leaves. Where she looked up to find her home. _Home sweet home_ Ginny thought with a smile as she began walking towards the door. As Ginny and Hermione silently walked up the creaky stairs into Ginny's room, they passed the magic clock that tells where the family is. Everyone's hands were pointing to home except Bill's, Charlie's, Percy's and Mr. Weasley's whose were pointing in between work and MORTAL DANGER. However Ron's was pointing directly to _MORTAL DANGER._ When Ginny realized that Hermione had stopped, she walked back down to her.

"Oh don't worry about that old thing. It has been saying we're all in mortal danger unless we're at home." Ginny said casually.

"Oh hey Ginny . . . Hermione." Fred and George said as they gave them a hug "We've got be getting back to the shop. Can't keep those customers waiting!" Fred finished shrugging before jumping the rest of the stairs and heading out the door.

"And _where_ do you think you are going?" Mrs. Wesley's voice asked systematically.

"The shop mum." Fred answered looking towards George "Yeah we've already missed the first two business hours." George finished looking back towards Fred.

"I don't care about _the first two hours of business_. The shop can wait." Mrs. Weasley answered with a nod "I need you to march back into the house and help!"

"Uhh, about that . . . Hey what's that?" George pointed out behind Mrs. Weasley."

"What's what?" Mrs. Weasley asked turning around as Fred and George high-fived and appearated. Turning back around Mrs. Weasley realized what they had done and with a sigh "That's the oldest trick in the book!" She said as she continued towards the house, shaking her head.

From the bottom of the stairs Ginny and Hermione stood giggling.

"Goodness." Hermione said before a strange sound erupted from the clock.

Then suddenly the clock changed Fred and George's hands down to the in between line from work to MORTAL DANGER.

"See what I mean?" Ginny said half smiling as she helped Hermione with her trunk and continued to her room. But Hermione still couldn't get the thought to leave her mind. MORTAL DANGER.

- - - - - - -

Harry could feel the texture change from the hard and rocky road to the soft crunch of leaves beneath his feet. He looked down towards them for a second, and then watched as he stepped around the graves. Some tall, and some flat upon the ground. Although Harry knew as soon as they came upon them. One slightly large marble gravestone. Engraved large and bolded into the gravestone were the words _Lily and James Potter_.

Harry looked at Ron to see his face was slightly pale but showed no fear. Harry watched as Ron mouthed the words on the gravestone has he read them, before he looked up to Harry. Harry solely looked away from Ron onto the gravestone. He reread the names over and over each time his anger, loathing, and hatred growing more and more with each time.

Harry looked down to the leaf covered ground while clenching his fits. Closing his eyes, Harry took a deep breath before looking up towards Voldemort with a death glare worse then any other look or feeling of pure hatred Harry has ever had towards anyone before.

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly, surprised again by Harry's bravery, but his expression hadn't changed. He stood there merely smiling his lipless, malevolent smile.

"Is there a reason you brought me here?" Harry asked in a low slight whispered voice.

"Don't play dumb with me Potter you know exactly why we're here." Voldemort sneered as if he were annoyed by Harry's question.

Harry could feel something strange going on in his mind as he realized Voldemort was searching his thoughts. Harry, reacting quickly, immediately resisted it as his thoughts of hatred overpowered and blocked out Voldemort. Voldemort was yet again surprised and showed nothing, but one slightly raised eyebrow.

"Come on Potter, you should know by now what to do." Voldemort taunted as he stepped back a few steps and gripped his wand.

The deatheaters again formed a circle around them while two deatheaters grabbed and held Ron back.

"First we bow, come now, come now, Harry." Voldemort said chillingly, but Harry stood there and didn't move. He didn't let Voldemort mess with him last time and he wasn't going to let him do it again. "I said _bow_!" Voldemort said pointing his wand towards Harry. But Harry stood there as still as he had before. This surprised not only the circle of deatheaters but also Voldemort, whose red eyes grew very wide.

"I thought you wanted to duel." Harry said slyly gripping his wand and thinking of the first spell he could.

"_CRUICO_!" Voldemort shouted, as a jet of pale green light emitted from his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_." Harry hollered as a jet of bright red light burst from his wand also, and again both spells met in mid air. The wands began to vibrate madly just as Harry had expected. Voldemort on the other hand was not surprised, but still didn't know what to do.

Just as it had two years ago, the spirits of those murdered by Voldemort emitted from the tip of Voldemort's wand. First was a small group of people. As they filled in they whispered to each other and glared at Voldemort. Harry held on as tight as possible as Voldemort attempted to break the connection, knowing this is what Harry had done before, but the spirits and the vibrations of the wand would not allow it. Finally Cedric, than the old man, Bertha, and than finally, Harry's parents emerged from the tip.

"Harry . . . you were expecting this weren't you?" Lily softly whispered into his ear.

"Yeah, I was mum." Harry answered back, smiling that he actually was talking to his mother.

"But Harry you also know we can't help you this time." James Potter's voice added from the left of Harry.

"Yeah I figured." Harry responded. "But if you can't help me fight Voldemort, can you help me get rid of them?" Harry asked nodding his head towards the deatheaters.

"We can try." The old man answered from the corner as he began gliding towards the shocked deatheaters.

"I love you Harry." Lily said as the soft, chilly hand of the Harry's mother touched his arm and then floated towards the deatheaters.

"And we're proud of you." James added as he gave Harry a gently pat on his shoulder than glided away.

- - - - - - - - -

Hermione sat upon the extra bed that sat in Ginny's room made just for her. As she sat upon the bed she decided she might as well get some fresh air. Rushing downstairs, Hermione set off to find Ginny.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said politely.

"Hello, do you know where Ginny's gone?" Hermione said walking up to the window and looking out into the bare trees.

"She said she was going for a short walk but that was a bit ago." Mrs. Weasley answered observably.

"Okay thanks." Hermione responded before grabbing her jacket and running out the door in search for Ginny.

_Where could she have gotten to?_ Hermione wondered as she walked along the leaf covered path.

"Ginny? Ginny, where are you?" Hermione called loudly, her voice echoing against the trees. She listened silently, waiting for an answer, but heard nothing. "Ginny!" She called again and again but fell silent as she walked further into the woods.

As she continued her search for Ginny, Hermione heard a rustle in the bushes. Following the noise, Hermione pulled back the branches to find a red haired girl crying upon a rock.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked jogging up to her side to comfort her "Where have you been? I've been searching for you practically all day!"

"I woke early to find her." Ginny answered pointing over to a tree.

"Who?" Hermione asked, but fell silent as soon as she saw what Ginny was pointing to "Hedwig? Oh my, what has happened?" Hermione asked as she stroked the owl's torn feathers and wings. But stopped as soon as Hedwig let out a screech of pain.

"She's been intercepted. Isn't it obvious?" Ginny announced covering her tear stricken face with her hands.

"Oh Ginny, you mustn't blame yourself! It wasn't you fault." Hermione said as she helped Ginny off the hard, ice cold rock.

"What do you mean it wasn't my fault? Yes it was! You're the one who told me not to be contacting them anyways!" Ginny answered sobbing.

"Yeah, well then it was different. There's nothing you could've done besides write." Hermione said.

"Here, read it." Ginny said attempting to dry her face from the tears.

Hermione gently took the parchment from Ginny's hand sand read the letter.

"They're okay! So what's the problem?" Hermione declared happily.

"Yes, but it just now occurred to me that if Voldemort were to see Hedwig, which apparently he did, he could intercept the letter and it would lead him exactly to where Harry and Ron are." Ginny said the thought hanging her head because she knew it was her fault Harry and Ron were put into danger again.

- - - - -

"Stop chatting with your parents Potter! We're in the middle of a duel! Unless you want to just give up." Voldemort mocked.

Harry watched as Voldemort yanked at his wand, and still couldn't release the golden thread of light. This gave Harry an idea. Quickly and carefully, Harry yanked up his end of the thread and it broke immediately.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted as he watched Voldemort's wand fly from his hands.

"I have to admit, that was clever." Voldemort suspected.

Harry merely stood there panting; his wand pointing directly at Voldemort's chest.

"Clever? Is that all?" Harry asked irritably.

"Do you really think you are going to kill me Harry?" Voldemort smirked "Killing isn't as easy as you may think Potter. Like I said before. You have to _mean_ it." Voldemort smirked again.

Harry's insides raged with anger. He felt as though he could just run up to Voldemort and strangle him to death right there, but held back. Hearing an awkward noise from the deatheater's fight, Harry turned his head towards the other fight. Ron was dueling a few deatheaters while the spirits made their way and pushed the deatheaters out of the way from Harry and Ron.

But just as Harry looked back towards Voldemort, Harry saw a stream of blue shooting at him, hitting him hard, and throwing him into a tall, gravestone.

"_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort shouted but Harry quickly rolled out of the way and after stopping yelled back "_CRUCIO_!" and possibly for the first time, Voldemort fell to his knees in pain screaming.

After the first blow, Harry must've injured his ankle again, as he could barely stand, but had to balance off of the gravestones. Although, Harry's hatred overcame his pained ankle as he walked towards the cringing Voldemort shouted "_CRUCIO_!" again and again forcing Voldemort to continue shouting in pain and anguish.

"That doesn't feel to good does it Voldy?" Harry shouted in anger, almost laughing at himself mocking Voldemort.

Harry watched as Voldemort sat cringing on the ground. Harry was just about to stop and end it but suddenly Voldemort reached out and grabbed Harry's injured ankle, yanking him to the ground. Voldemort scrambled to regain his wand where he stood pointing it at Harry. Harry also scrambled back to his original position, where he pointed his wand back at Voldemort.

Harry and Voldemort stood in silence for a while. Just staring at each other as if expecting someone to shoot a spell at the other. But Harry noticed something else. It really was silent. Harry slowly turned his head to find the same two deatheaters holding Ron's hand behind his back while Ron struggled, and the rest of the deatheaters forced out of the cemetery by the spirits who were now slowly fading away.

"You'd better let him go. It's me you want." Harry said darkly.

"I don't believe you understand Potter." Voldemort said threateningly as he slowly moved his arm holding his wand and pointed it directly at Ron's chest.

"Join me." Voldemort said evilly.

"_Never_." Harry said just as evilly as Voldemort.

"Say good-bye to your friend than." Voldemort said as he cleared his throat.

"Don't!" Harry said helplessly. But he was too late, as Voldemort shouted the awful words '_Avada Kedavra_', Harry watched as the green jet of light hit him and he fell over.

Harry stood there in pure shock. _No. He's not dead. He can't be dead._ Harry looked at Ron's body lying there on the ground. Just lying there.

"_You_." Harry said in a low, dark voice.

Catching Voldemort off guard, Harry shouted "_Expelliarmus_!" and watched as Voldemort's wand flew across the graveyard.

Harry gained on him and shouted "_CRUCIO!" _over and over again as he had before. The deatheaters had tried to come but Voldemort made them stay put.

"This is for all the pain, anguish, and torment you have caused throughout my life." Harry explained as he shouted the spell again.

"This is for all those who died because of you." Harry said once again shouting the incantation.

"And this . . . Is for me." Harry said as he shouted the words '_Avada Kedavra_' and watched as Voldemort was hit square in the chest, his eyes wide, and fell flat an his back. Harry took a deep breath as he walked over to the lifeless body of his arch foe. As Harry stared into his pit less, red eyes he knew it was a sign. It was all over. The fights, the misery, the death . . . Harry then thought of Ron. Looking over at the body, Harry realized the two deatheaters where standing there also wide-eyed but now shooting spells at him.

"_Pertrificus Totalus_!" Harry said weakly as he shot the spell at the remaining deatheaters and hit them both. Harry watched them fall to the ground as he too fell to the ground but in exhaust. As he fell onto his back, Harry, closing his eyes, realized for the first time in a long time . . . his scar didn't hurt.

"Harry?" a voice said from in front of him. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron standing up reaching out to him.

"Ron? How are you-?" Harry asked bewildered as he took the generous hand and stood up to look into the eyes of his best mate.

"Do you remember back at Snape's shack, when he told us to practice our acting skills? Well I listened to him for a change." Ron said chuckling.

"So you were . . . _pretending_?" Harry asked running his hand through his dirty hair.

"Yep . . . pretty convincing huh?" Ron asked slapping Harry on the back, causing Harry to slip on his hurt ankle.

"This damn ankle never has been the same. Since the Triwizard Tournament that is." Harry said with a shrug.

"No problem. Thank god it's over. We can finally go home. It's over." Ron said as he lifter Harry's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up.

"Yeah, it's _finally_ over." Harry said with a sigh of relief as he hoped along Ron leaving the cemetery.

* * *

Well I got alot of reveiws and I am** VERY** happy about that :oD You readers who did - you rock! you who didn't- please do 0:o)

-by the way . . . I am only writing one more chapter . . . and then an epilogue.


	14. Together at last

Yay!** FINAL CHAPTER**! I know, I know, I said I wanted to end with 15, but I jsut couldn't get more than a page of ideas so this is it. I am starting a new story- so look for it :o)

Here's my last and final chapter for Away from the Dark . . . Enjoy ;o)

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the thriving Mrs. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione had been lying down upon her bed for at least an hour just wondering. She had managed to get Ginny to come home after a while, but the guilt had never left her. Hermione knew Ginny was upset and unsure once again, but she also knew that they would be okay. After their conversation on the train, Hermione understood that what Ginny was doing wasn't for Harry and Ron, it was for her. Hermione realized that Ginny had been contacting them for not only herself but also for Hermione. Hermione, just like Ginny is now, was in denial about Harry and Ron's safety issues, and Ginny was there for her. But now Hermione struggled with the idea of how she was supposed to be there for Ginny.

As Hermione thought about this, Ginny walked in.

"Hello Hermione, I just wanted to tell you that my mum said Dumbledore should be arriving soon." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see you in a better mood." Hermione said sitting up and smiling herself.

"Well I was really upset about yesterday when I woke up, but then it came to me." Ginny began, walking over and sitting next to the now upright Hermione "Harry wouldn't want me to be sad. He'd want me to be confident in him. Ron, I'm sure, feels the same." Hermione reached over and hugged Ginny.

As Hermione thought about what Ginny said she smiled at the thought of Ginny being mature. It seemed like Hermione was always the one to help her in her time of need, but when it was Hermione's turn to need help, Ginny stepped right in to help her.

"You're right." Hermione answered "Anyways, we should be happy, it's Christmas eve!"

- - - - - - - -

"So what do you recon we should do?" Ron asked after helping Harry onto a bench in the graveyard.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Well, we have two stunned deatheaters and one dead Voldemort. We also have no way to contact the ministry of magic, nonetheless get home." Ron said.

"Well as far as getting home, we're going to have to walk." Harry answered.

"If you haven't noticed, we're not going to be getting very far with that ankle." Ron said looking down at Harry's ankle.

"Oh yeah." Harry said laughing at his own forgetfulness.

"OH MY WORD!" an elderly woman's voice came from in front of them.

Harry suddenly stiffened up hoping that this woman hadn't seen anything as he stuffed his wand behind his back.

"Wow boy, you are a lot more than I expected I'll tell you that right now. Back when I met your parents they thought very highly of you, of course you were only a baby, but they knew you'd be special. And I'm sure you know Dumbledore thinks highly of you also, but I never thought I'd live to see the day the Dark Lord's demise!" The strange woman babbled.

"W-wait . . . who are you?" Harry said looking up towards the woman hovering over him and Ron.

"Oh dear me, here I go babbling again, I'm Margaret Hanson. I may be a squib like Mrs. Figg, I'm sure you know her Harry, but Dumbledore stationed me here to watch out for you and your parents fifteen years ago and I just never left. And it's a darn good thing I didn't! Dumbledore told me to watch out for you two but I never thought I'd have to contact the ministry to report that you've just finished off the Dark Lord! Oh my. What should we do about _them_? The folk will be up soon and this is the main road through Godric's Hollow." Mrs. Hanson repeated as she looked at what was left of the once most evil wizard alive.

"So you alerted the ministry?" Ron asked expectantly.

"Of course! Did you expect me to just leave you two alone? They should be showing up any minute no-" Mrs. Hanson said as a group of aurors suddenly appearated into the graveyard.

"Mrs. Hanson, what's going on?" Tonks asked looking wildly at the corpse of Voldemort and the two stunned deatheaters "What's happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Mad-eye-Moody interrupted as he walked towards Harry. "The boy's done it!" Moody slapped Harry on the shoulder and looked down on him "Knew he had it in him."

"Is that what really happened Harry?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked just as shocked as Tonks.

"Yep." Ron answered for him as Harry slumped further into the bench.

"Alright well we'll take care of this. Tonks, how about you escort Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to the burrow?" Shacklebolt asked as he took his wand out of his pocket and griped it.

"Uh, Harry hurt his ankle." Ron said as he pointed to Harry's ankle.

"I'll get that." Moody said with a flick of his wand, Harry's ankle was back to normal.

"Thanks." Harry answered gratefully

"Okay, Come on Harry . . . Ron." Tonks said as she helped Harry up and held each of their arms.

And suddenly, Harry felt the tightening feeling of appearating.

- - - - - - -

As Hermione and Ginny walked down the stairs they heard the _ding_ of the doorbell.

"Hello Professor." Mrs. Weasley said as she opened and gestured for Dumbledore to come in.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Albus, Molly?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled, strolled in, and took a seat near the fireplace "Please excuse my tardiness Molly, I did not mean to be rude." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Oh it's quite aright _Albus_. I know how busy you are." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"Actually, that is not why I am late. I had received some thrilling news." Dumbledore said thankfully, as he took the cup of tea that Mrs. Weasley was offering him.

"Oh really? What might that be?" Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled at Hermione and Ginny as they also sat down, waiting to hear the news.

"Hello Hermione . . . Ginny. " Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

"Hello Professor." They answered excitedly.

"Anyhow, I have news about our Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as he looked into everyone's faces to see their expressions "They are quite alright, as to the Dark Lord, he isn't so well."

"You-you mean they're okay?" Ginny said almost jumping up and down in excitement.

"Precisely, they are due to arrive any moment now." Dumbledore said as the _ding_ of the doorbell rang again "Speak of the devil."

Ginny and Hermione raced to the front door opening it to see Ron and Harry's smiling faces.

Out of excitement, Ginny ran up to Harry and lunged at him, knocking them outside onto the ground, set them rolling down a small hill, and where they stayed laughing and hugging.

"Thank god you're alright!" Ginny said as she hugged him tighter.

"Hello to you too." Harry said laughing as he hugged her back.

As they looked into each others eyes, Ginny leaned in and they kissed passionately for the first time. The feeling Harry had felt at Grimwauld Place was back in the pit of his stomach as they lay kissing for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Hermione although hadn't tackled Ron like Ginny had, she rather just jumped into his arms as he spun her around in circles. Before he kissed her lovingly and hugged some more.

As Harry and Ginny walked back up the small hill holding hands, Hermione walked up to Harry and hugged him as Ginny did the same to Ron.

"I'm so glad you both are okay." Hermione said as she hugged Ron tightly again.

"Same here." Ginny said looking up at Harry, her eyes sparkling.

"Ron! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked up to them and hugged them both at the same time.

"Hey mum." Ron said as he gasped underneath his mother's grip.

"What have you done with your hair? We'd better get those cuts taken care of. And when was the last time you've bathed?" Mrs. Weasley said as she made a funny face after smelling their hair.

"To the bathroom!" Mrs. Weasley said as she shoved Harry and Ron inside and they left to get cleaned up.

After getting cleaned up, Harry and Ron met everyone back in the living room.

As they all sat in front of the fire, staring into the flames, they sat silent. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, while Ron and Hermione snuggled on the right of them.

"So would you care to tell us what happened the entire time you two had been gone?" Ginny asked keenly.

Harry looked up from the fire, to Ron then back to Ginny, while smiling.

"Ginny! Let them rest. They need not be interrogated tonight." Mrs. Weasley lectured.

"No it's alright. We'll have to tell everyone at _some_ point anyhow." Harry said hastily as he set down his tea and took a deep breath. Realizing this would probably be the last time that he'd ever have to explain or tell of his adventures and fights with Voldemort.

So Harry and Ron told the story of what happened over the past weeks that they'd been on the run until coming to the graveyard.

"Then after reaching the graveyard with the group of deatheaters and Voldemort, we dueled, Priori Incantatem happened again, Ron died, and I finished him off. Then we met with Mrs. Hanson-"Harry said before being interrupted.

"W-wait . . . Ron _died_?" Mrs. Weasley said her eyes wide, and her face pale.

"Not really, Voldemort shot the incantation towards Ron, but some how missed, and Ron faked like he'd been hit." Harry explained casually as if telling a joke. While Mrs. Weasley merely fell back into her chair.

"Harry, might I have a word?" Dumbledore asked as Harry nodded and stood up, following him to the kitchen. Ron's voice could still be heard from the kitchen, his telling in detail of the story.

"I just wanted to tell you how very proud I am of you. As I have told you before, you have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected from you. Your parent's would be just as proud also." Dumbledore concluded with a pat on the shoulder as they resumed their original seats.

Ron and Harry exchanged glances and looked back into the fire as everyone digested the story. Harry suddenly felt as though someone was looking at him as he looked up to see once again, Dumbledore's smiling face and his twinkling eyes. As Dumbledore looked swollen with pride, Harry nodded and looked back into the fire thinking. With the telling of his story, Harry realized this is the end. _It's finally over_. The feeling sunk in as he relaxed and laid back into the couch, still watching the flames as they danced in the fireplace.

* * *

And? Please leave me your final thoughts and critics :o)---- Merry Christmas Everyone (Hanuaka, Kwanza etc. . .) 


End file.
